La historia de Abby, y Nigel
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Éste es un fic que escribí hace unos 9 o 10 años. Trama superficial pero muy divertida por errores que simplemente están ahí. 1/5, 3/4, 2/86
1. Navidad

**NOTA: Este fic fue creado hace aproximadamente 9 o 10 años. Contendrá OOC en su máximo esplendor y una trama bastante superficial. Sólo he modificado unos cuantos errores de ortografía, pero la semántica queda tal cual estaba. Está buena. Yo me reí mucho. Jeje. Enjoy.**

 **La imagen que tiene éste fic fue también hecha por mí casi a la par. Pueden encontrarla en mi dA**

 **Juego de beber:**

 **Cada 'Abby y Nigel'/'Nigel y Abby' - un shot**

 **Cada 'dijo' - dos shots**

 **Cada coma (,) mal utilizada - tres shots**

 **Cada redundancia - siete shots**

 **Cada mexicanismo no usado en la serie - once shots**

* * *

Navidad...

Los señores Uno, se habían ido a Inglaterra, para ver a los padres de Monty Uno, el papá de Nigel, que ahora, tenía 15 años. Todos estaban en la casa del árbol hablando de lo que iban a hacer con sus familias esa noche. Y a eso de las 5:30 pm se fueron a ayudar a preparar la cena.

-Tú no dijiste lo que vas a hacer hoy -dijo 5 a 1, que habían quedado solos en la casa del árbol.

-Tal vez checaré los planos del S.C.A.M.P.K.E.R. o algo -dijo 1.

-¿Y quedarte solo? Na-ah. Tú vienes conmigo -dijo Abby, y tomó a Nigel de la mano, y lo condujo hasta su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Abby, tomados de la mano, y abrieron la puerta, los señores Lincoln y Cree se les quedaron viendo.

-Sus padres no están, y pues lo invité a cenar- dijo Abby a sus padres.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! Traeré otra silla -dijo el Sr. Lincoln con una sonrisa, y trajo otra silla para su invitado.

-¿Abby? -Preguntó Nigel.

-¿Si? -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué hay 9 sillas? -preguntó Nigel.

-Oh, mi hermano va a venir- dijo Abby, y en ese momento, tocaron la puerta, Abby abrió, y vio a su hermano, con un par de gemelos de 5 años cada uno, y su esposa.

-¡Tía Abby! -exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a Abby.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Es nuestro tío?- preguntaron refiriéndose a Nigel.

-¡Si! Se llama Nigel -dijo Cree con malicia.

-¡Tío Nigel! -exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que abrazaron a Nigel.

-Nigel, ¿eh?, hola, soy Andrew -dijo Andrew a Nigel.

-H-hola- dijo Nigel con los gemelos abrazándolo un poco nervioso.

-Así que, Abby y tú son novios -dijo Andrew.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices? -dijo Nigel.

-En primera, porque están tomados de la mano.

-O/O -se pusieron Abby y Nigel e inmediatamente se soltaron.

-Bueno, pasemos a la mesa -dijo la Sra. Lincoln con amabilidad.

Todos caminaron hacia la mesa, pero alguien detuvo a Nigel de la muñeca, se volteó, y vio a Andrew, que le preguntó seriamente:

-¿Quieres a mi hermana? -preguntó Andrew viendo directamente a los ojos de Nigel.

-Más de lo que tú la amas -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa, y Andrew lo soltó de la muñeca y extendió los brazos.

-Bienvenido a la familia -dijo Andrew.

-O/O = Nigel -Gracias... creo - dijo Nigel mientras Andrew lo abrazaba casi asfixiándolo, lo soltó, y Abby le agarró la mano a Nigel para conducirlo hasta la mesa.

Abby, Nigel y Andrew caminaron hasta la mesa, donde todo estaba perfectamente arreglado; los gemelos le hacían ojitos al pavo, y estaban al lado de dos sillas vacías, que pertenecían a Abby y Nigel, uno en cada extremo. Abby y Nigel tomaron asiento entre los pequeños gemelos, y el que estaba al lado de Nigel, estaba admirando sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Te gusta mi tía Abby? -preguntó el gemelo.

-...¿por qué? -preguntó sonrojándose.

-Porque le tratas de agarrar la mano siempre -dijo el gemelo.

-Bueno -dijo Andrew y se levantó con una copa de sidra en la mano-. Quisiera brindar, por mi familia, por mi esposa, mi par de monstruitos, mis padres, por mis hermanas y por mi nuevo cuñado -terminó de decir.

Abby y Nigel sintieron algo raro dentro de ellos, y se voltearon a ver mutuamente, y Nigel le echó una mirada que decía que en verdad quería eso, y por debajo de la mesa, Abby le tomó la mano a Nigel.

-Bueno, comamos, que me muero de hambre -dijo Andrew y se sentó a comer, como los demás.

Al final de la cena, todos pasaron a la sala de la casa. Los niños jugueteaban, y los grandes tomaban chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Como el espacio de la sala, era algo reducido, Abby tuvo que sacrificarse, al sentarse en las piernas de Nigel.

-Y dime Nigel, ¿a qué te dedicas? -Preguntó Sally, la esposa de Andrew.

-¿Yo? Pues estudio... actualmente -dijo Nigel sonrojado.

-Ah, claro -dijo entre carcajadas Sally.

Como Andrew, y su familia, vivían un poco lejos, se quedaron a dormir, lo mismo que hizo Nigel. Cree le tocó dormid con los gemelos, y Andrew y Sally, se quedaron en la habitación de Abby, mientras que Abby y Nigel, les tocaba dormir en los sillones.

Solo tenían 1 sábana para ambos, y la chimenea para calentarse, pero el frío era brutal en esa temporada. A las 12 de la noche, Abby se despertó temblando de frío, trató de in por un chocolate caliente, pero tropezó con el árbol de navidad. Lo que hizo que Nigel se despertara también, y sólo escuchó la risa de Abby que se burlaba de ella misma. Nigel fue a ayudarla, y llevó la frazada consigo, envolvió a Abby en ella como tamal y la condujo hasta el sillón, Nigel caminó hasta la cocina, y volvió con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Se sentó al lado de Abby, y la abrazó dulcemente con una mano, mientras que con otra, dirigió la haza hacia su boca. Se quedaron bromeando un buen rato, hasta que el sueño los venció, Abby abrazaba a Nigel por la cintura, y Nigel abrazaba a Abby por su espalda, cuando era de mañana, los gemelos bajaron con Cree emocionados por la llegada de Santa, y en vez de exclamar 'Regalos' exclamaron 'Tía Abby y Tío Nigel, en el sillón b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e'. Cree despertó completamente al escuchar la canción, y sonrió al verlos juntos, que apenas estaban despertando. Abby abrió completamente los ojos, y se quitó los brazos de Nigel de encima, haciendo que éste, se gemelos ignoraron a la pareja por unos minutos para abrir los regalos que les trajo Santa Claus.

Poco después, todos hacían algo, la Sra. Lincoln, Sally y Cree, hacían la cena para todos, el Sr. Lincoln estaba con Andrew, reparando su coche, los gemelos, jugaban con sus nuevos juguetes, mientras Nigel y Abby, estaban en la azotea de su casa viendo la vista, observaban como se veía perfectamente la casa del árbol desde su techo.

-Aquí vengo siempre que me siento triste, y veo eso -dijo Abby señalando la casa del árbol.

-¿La casa del árbol? -preguntó Nigel.

-Sip. Siempre me he sentido bien allí -dijo ella.

Y se quedaron allí un buen tiempo, hasta que anocheció. Habían muchas nubes, y las estrellas no se podían apreciar, pero la nieve que caía, si.

-¡Mira! Una estrella -dijo Nigel.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Abby viendo a todos lados sin ver nada excepto nubes.

-Enfrente de mí -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron sonrisas y miradas de amor, por enésima vez, se tomaron de la mano, y fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro... más y más cerca cada segundo...

-Abby, Nigel, aquí están, la cena está lista -dijo Andrew desde el otro lado de la azotea, rompiendo el bello momento. ( =( )

Nigel y Abby lo voltearon a ver inocentemente, y Andrew bajó hasta adentro de la casa, mientras Nigel se paraba lentamente, Abby lo jaló de su chamarra y lo hizo sentarse, y puso una mano en su mejilla, lo miró 1 segundo, y un poco brusco, lo jaló hacia ella dándole un tierno beso en la boca, que ambos disfrutaron en su momento.

Abby se paró de su lugar y dejó a Nigel confundido y feliz sentado en la azotea.

Bajaron a cenar con los demás y después de la cena, era momento de partir para su hermano y su familia.

-Bueno, hoy se va tu hermano -dijo Nigel a Abby, quienes veían por la ventana el coche de su hermano.

-Si, en un año volverás a ver a tus sobrinos -dijo Abby.

-Bueno, tendré que conformarme con su tía -dijo Nigel abrazando a Abby por la cintura y acercándola a él.

-La tía Abby y el tío Nigel, en la casa de los abuelos b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e -gritaron los gemelos, y Nigel dejó de abrazar a Abby.

-Los voy a extrañar gemelos -dijo Nigel abrazando a los gemelos.

-Bueno Nigel, te voy a extrañar cuñado -dijo Andrew asfixiando a Nigel otra vez.

-Y yo a ti -dijo Nigel sin aliento, lo dejó de abrazar, y abrazó a Abby.

-Hermanita, cuida muy bien a mi cuñado -dijo con alegría Andrew.

-Claro -dijo Abby.

Los gemelos ya en el carro, cantaron 'la tía Abby y el tío Nigel, en la casa b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e' Andrew solo rió , y esperaron a Sally. Después de por último despedirse de Abby y Nigel., caminaba hacia el carro con cara de felicidad.

-Algún día -dijo Nigel abrazando a Abby con un brazo por el cuello.

-¿Qué? preguntó Abby.

-Algún día, tú y yo estaremos casados, y tendremos 2 hijos, y sacarán tu belleza... mira, otra estrella -dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Abby.

-Olvídalo, la estrella está aquí -dijo Nigel y abrazó a Abby por la cintura, y Abby a Nigel por el cuello. Ambos miraron a algo arriba que les cosquilleaba la nariz, y era Cree poniendo muérdago arriba de ambos. Colgó el muérdago en la puerta, y les echó una miradita maliciosa. Abby y Nigel la vieron marcharse, y lentamente, Nigel de acercaba a Abby, y suávemente, puso sus labios en los labios sabor cereza de Abby, bajo el muérdago, y la luz de la hermosa luna navideña, solo unos pocos eran testigos de su declaración de amor.

-El tío Nigel y la tía Abby, bajo el muérdago b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e los gemelos cantaron alegres.

-Jeje, ¿no que no? ¡Adiós tórtolos! -gritó Andrew desde su choche mientras manejaba de regreso a casa, sabiendo que su pequeña hermana era feliz al fin.


	2. Navidad, 1 año después

Navidad, 1 año después...

En la casa del árbol, los 5 chicos estaban platicando de hace 1 año, y cómo ese iba a ser mejor.

-Éste año, tendremos un pavo de 3 metros de largo, dijo Kuki.

-Nosotros uno de 6 -dijo Hoagie.

-¡Nosotros uno de diecimil metros! -dijo Wally esperando por la respuesta de Nigel o Abby, pero al voltear a verlos, estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, susurrándose y riendo levemente-. ¿Ejem? -dijo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, pero ellos se acercaban más y más el uno al otro, hasta que sus narices rozaron, estaban a punto de besarse.

-¿Podrían dejar de besarse por un segundo, y ponernos atención? -dijo Wally.

Abby y Nigel se dieron un beso rápido antes de voltear.

-Por favor, no todo el tiempo nos estamos besando -dijo Abby.

-Cuando apenas se ven, en la escuela, cada 5 minutos, cuando se sienten felices, cuando están tristes, cuando se despiden -dijo Kuki recordando toda ocasión- pero creo que se ven muy lindos.

-¿Hace cuánto que ustedes dos son novios? -preguntó Hoagie.

-Hace 2 meses -dijo Abby con una gran sonrisa y besando a Nigel otra vez.

-Como sea, me gustaría seguir viendo cómo ustedes dos intercambian saliva más tiempo, pero les dije a mis padres que iría temprano para ayudar a poner la mesa -dijo Wally mientras se iba.

-Espérame, te acompaño -dijo Kuki y salió detrás de Wally.

Mientras Nigel y Abby se pasaban, iban a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente, mientras Hoagie seguía en donde estaban sentados.

-Y... ¿van a pasar navidad juntos, otra vez? -preguntó Hoagie.

Después de 15 minutos, y sin oír respuesta, decidió ir a buscarlos, pero se detuvo, al pensar, que no quería ver, lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo, así que se sentó. A los pocos segundos, Abby y Nigel, salieron de la cocina, con 3 tazas de chocolate, se sonreían mutuamente, y se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares. Después de 3 sorbos grandes al chocolate, Abby vio su reloj, e inmediatamente se paró de su lugar.

-Ay, me tengo que ir -dijo Abby dirigiéndose hacia Hoagie, y lo abrazó-. Feliz navidad -después, fue con Nigel -nos vemos al rato -dijo ella, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual Nigel se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Cuando Abby se fue, ambos la vieron con ojos de tentación, y ssuspiraron.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunado -dijo Hoagie.

-¿E? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Nigel reaccionando.

-A que, cuando éramos pequeños, me empezó a gustar Abby, después de que tuve el sueño de... tú sabes, y pues se lo dije, y salimos un par de veces, pero ella siempre hablaba de ti -dijo Hoagie.

-Oh, pues, una razón por la que Lizzie rompió conmigo, fue porque me la pasaba hablando de mi niña -dijo Nigel, seguido de un sorbo de chocolate.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hoagie confundido.

-Mi Abby -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa -Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

-Si -dijo Hoagie un poco alterado.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Nigel.

-Los vas a matar -dijo Hoagie riéndose.

-Ese es el plan -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa maliciosa. Vio su reloj y se paró del sillón -tengo que irme, tengo que caminar bastante -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, yo igual -dijo Hoagie y se paró de igual forma.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa mientras abria la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo Hoagie de igual forma, y salieron de la casa del árbol.

Abby había ido a su casa para adornar y preparar la mesa, lo hizo tan rápido, y tan mal hecho, que tuvo tiempo para esperar a Nigel en la puerta de su casa. A los 5 minutos de su espera, Nigel caminaba hacia Abby tranquilamente, se guardaba algo en su bolsa, y vio a Abby con una sonrisa de amor. Abby corrió por la nieve, a saludar a Nigel. Corrió hacia él, y tanto fue el impulso, que al momento de abrazarlo, ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, ahí, Abby le susurró 'hola' y le dio un beso en la boca. Se levantó lentamente, mientras Nigel se sentaba, Abby volteó y le dijo '¿qué no vienes?' en ese momento, Nigel jaló a Abby suavemente hacia él, y cayó en sus brazos.

Se acercaron uno al otro, y se besaron apasionadamente. En ese momento, oyeron a dos pequeñas alegres vocecitas, que con gran felicidad, entonaban una canción:

-La tía Abby, y el tío Nigel, en la nieve b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e

Abby y Nigel oyeron las dulces vocecitas, y sonrieron al separarse, voltearon para la izquierda, y ahí estaban tan alegres los gemelos, que pos primera vez, tuvieron razón al entonar la canción. Andrew caminó detrás de los pequeños, y le extendió la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a pararse. Después a Nigel, pero en vez de dejarlo ir, lo abrazó por el cuello con un solo brazo mientras caminaba a casa, viendo a Abby retar a los gemelos a llegar adentro de la casa primero.

-Linda, ¿no? -le preguntó Andrew a Nigel.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermana? -preguntó Nigel.

-No, mi mamá, ¡pss claro que Abby!

-Es la más hermosa de todas -dijo con ojos de enamorado, Nigel, Andrew después, abrazó a Nigel como siempre, casi asfixiándolo.

-¿La quieres? -preguntó Andrew, que estaba en la escalera de su casa.

-No -dijo Nigel con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? -dijo Andrew furioso casi asfixiándolo más.

-La amo -dijo Nigel con una sonrisa hecha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Jaja, Nigel, no me asustes así, casi me matas -dijo Andrew más relajado, soltándolo, y caminó hacia la casa dejando solo a Nigel.

-Y aún no has visto nada -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ya todos cenando, Nigel se levantó, con una copa en su mano, y pronunció unas palabras.

-Señor Lincoln, Señora Lincoln, Cree, Sally, Cuñado, sobrinos, y Abby. No tengo palabras para describir lo que ustedes significan para mí, más que unos amigos de mi familia, son mi familia, Abby ha sido como una hermana para mñi, incluso más, porque, entre hermanos, no se pueden amar ha, hasta llorar... DIGO, yo no lo he hecho, pero he sentido algunas veces que si. Como sea, ahora, como saben, somos más que buenos amigos, compañeros. Pero, creo que es tiempo de decirlo en serio... Abby -dijo Nigel, agarrando la mano de Abby- frente a tus padres, hermana, y hermano, gemelos y esposa de tu hermano, hoy, formalmente, te quiero pedir, si quisieras ser más que mi hermana, mi amiga y compañera... Abby, te amo. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Abby estaba confundida, porque se lo había pedido hace 2 meses, pero ésta vez, su reacción fue distinta, pues se le aventó a Nigel, haciéndolo caer en la suave alfombra roja bajo sus pies, y lo abrazó con tantas fuerzas, que parecía que Andrew lo abrazaba.

-Bueno... se había tardado en pedirlo -dijo Cree a Andrew que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Sip, bastante diría yo -dijo Andrew, y todos en la mesa asintieron.

Esa noche, como el año pasado, invitaron a Nigel, a quedarse en su casa, porque, hace 2 meses, su madre había muerto, después del velorio, Abby trató de consolarlo, y tuvieron como resultado, una experiencia que ninguno esperaba, y su noviazgo. Mientras que su padre, estaba en un viaje de negocios en Canadá. Así que Nigel pasó la noche solo, con Abby... y los gemelos.

-¿Y ya se casaron? -preguntó un gemelo.

-Nooo... somos muy jóvenes, ya duérmete -dijo Abby un poco enojada con los ojos cerrados, acurrucándose en su cama.

-Ah... ¿y ya se van a casa? -preguntó el mismo.

-¡NO! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué esas preguntas a estas horas? -preguntó Abby sentándose en la cama y destapando a un gemelo.

-Porque parece que son novios -dijo el gemelo al que destapó Abby.

-Porque somos novios -dijo Abby acostándose otra vez más relajada.

-Sobrinos ¿por qué no se duermen ya? -preguntó Nigel, que estaba recostado en el suelo, del lado de Abby.

-Claro tío Nigel -dijeron ambos gemelos, e inmediatamente, se recostaron sobre la cama de Abby y cerraron los ojos.

Con los gemelos realmente dormidos, Abby a altas horas de la noche volteó a ver a Nigel, y vio sus lindos ojos azules volteando al techo.

-¿Estás despierto? -preguntó Abby en susurro.

-Si, no puedo dormir -respondió Nigel de igual forma. Abby se acomodó en su cama de tal forma, que pudiera ver sin problemas a Nigel mientras él, se sentó sobre el colchón en el que estaba.

-Parece que los gemelos te adoptaron como su tío -dijo Abby en susurro.

-Pues ¿por qué no? Su tía es muy linda -susurró Nigel.

-Jaja, bueno trataré de dormir - dijo Abby, y se inclinó para darle un beso, mientras tenía una mano en su hombro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se estaban dando otro, más apasionado que nunca. Las manos de Abby, sobre las mejillas de Nigel. Después de ese beso, Niugel se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

Poco después, abrió los ojos, y no estaba en el cuarto de Abby, sino, que estaba, frente a Hoagie, quien estaba con Abby, abrazándola y besándola y Abby estaba muy contenta. Ambos estaban riendo y besándose, mientras por más que Nigel quería ir hacia ellos, pero no podía, perno no conseguía avanzar, hasta que Hoagie volteó a verlo, e ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Nigel, se fue con Abby de la mano. Nigel bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota, y tras sus lentes, se escondían unos lindos ojos azules, que derramaban lágrimas de amor. Alguien, delante de él, pronunció su nombre, Nigel secó sus lágrimas, y levantó la cabeza, y en ese momento, Hoagie lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que sus lentes cayeran al borde de sus pies. Nigel ya no estaba atado, pero sis golpes eran como si te arrojaran algodón. Hoagie pisoteó los lentes de Nigel, y lo golpeó en el estómago, y después de otros brutales golpes, Nigel quedó noqueado en el suelo, lágrimas de dolor, desesperación, y desamor corrieron por sus mejillas, al ver a Abby, irse con el ganador. Segundos después, se veía cayendo a una altura impresionante, veía su vida pasar frente a él, hasta que en un momento cayó por completo.

Nigel se levantó de golpe, y había visto que Abby había caído sobre é.

-Perdón Nigel, los gemelos se mueven mucho -dijo Abby con voz dormida, y abrazó a Nigel, y notó que estaba sudando frío -Nigel, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó aclarándose la voz, pero la respuesta de Nigel eran jadeos y su vista desviada. Abby puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nigel, y lo besó -¿qué tienes? -preguntó Abby y le dio otro beso...- Nigel que-

-T-te... amo Abby -dijo temeroso Nigel.

-Nigel, mi niño, yo también te amo -dijo Abby antes de que lla lo abrazara, Nigel la abrazó más fuerte que pudo, y se sentó recargado en un mueble al lado se su cama, la abrazó, y la sentó al lado de él.

-Te juro que te quiero, te amo, te adoro, y nunca te voy a dejar ir -dijo Nigel aún nervioso y escondiéndose atrás del hombro de Abby.

-¿De-qué-estás-hablando? -preguntó detenidamente y no sabía de qué hablaba.

-De que no te quiero perder, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, es más, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? -preguntó Nigel.

Después de que Abby se rió, le dijo -Nigel yo te amo, y mucho, y me-

-Gustaría casarse contifo -dijo un gemelo desde la cama de Abby.

-¿qué ustedes no estaban dormidos? -preguntó Abby.

-Si, pero nos despertaron cuando el tío Nigel te propuso matrimonio -dijo el otro gemelo, Abby y Nigel se vieron mutuamente, con cara de confusión, y Nigel dijo

-Gemelos, ¿por qué no se duermen? -preguntó Nigel.

-¡Claro! Después de que tía Abby diga que sí -dijeron.

-Niños... -les dijo Abby, y los gemelos se escondieron debajo de las sábanas de la cama de Abby.

-Entonces ¿qué respondes? -preguntó Nigel.

-Nigel, creo que ambos sabemos que no nos podemos casar -dijo Abby-

-Si... si podemos -dijo Nigel, y se hincó frente a Abby, y ésta, hizo lo mismo -Yo, Nigel Uno, en este cuarto, a las 3:10 de la mañana, a ti, Abby Lincoln, te juro que siempre te amaré, cuidaré, y protegeré de todos y todo, con es.. -dijo Nigel buscando algo en el suelo, encontró un anillo en su bolsa, que le pensaba dar a Lizzie 6 años atrás, y como sus dedos eran anchos, a Abby le quedaba en el dedo meñique, y se lo puso suavemente a Abby -con éste anillo, sello con mi amor, toda palabra que te juré -dijo Nigel y Abby estaba contemplando la sortija, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo, Abby Lincoln, en este cuarto a las 3:12 de la mañana, a ti, Nigel Uno, juro protegerte, cuidarte de todo y todos... porque te amo -dijo Abby derramando una lágrima de felicidad.

-¿Puedo besar a la novia? -preguntó Nigel con las manos de Abby en las suyas.

-Puedes besar a la novia -afirmó Abby, y sellaron su pequeño juego con un beso, y cuando se separaron, susurró Nigel:

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, o nuestra boda en la iglesia -dijo Nigel.

Abby solo sonrió y lo abrazó derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

 _*Facepalm*_


	3. Ritch

Hermoso día de invierno fue aquel en el que Nigel le había propuesto matrimonio a Abby, obviamente, de juego, puesto que solo eran adolescentes. Pero eran un feliz matrimonio al fin y al cabo.

Pasado ya el año nuevo, estaban de vuelta en la escuela. Apenas habían entrado a la escuela, dieron un paso, y empezaron los problemas…

-Señorita Lincoln, Señor Uno, nos alegra que se hayan decidido a unírsenos, ¿a qué se debe este…intolerable retraso?- Preguntó una maestra anciana vestida de color pistache y rosado.

Abby, mientras trataba de hablar, y lo único que salió de su boca, fueron muletillas, tratando de decir que lo único que querían, era estar solos, salió otro sonido.

-Estábamos en la cafetería, obviamente, saltándonos ésta clase aburrida- dijo Nigel e hizo que Abby estrujara su mano con más fuerza y poniéndola nerviosa.

-Señor Uno, su indisciplina me deja estupefacta. Le advierto que ni toleraré esta falta de respeto- dijo la maestra sobresaltada, mientras de fondo, se oía una risa de la clase.

-Pues yo no toleraré que me ordenen que hacer- dijo Abby por fin, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le estrujaba la mano cada vez más.

Tanto Nigel cómo la maestra, se le quedaron viendo atónitos, y lo único que hizo Abby, fue conducir a Nigel por el pasillo hacia los jardines de la escuela, dejando a la maestra al pie de la puerta de su salón.

Llegando a las afueras de la escuela, Nigel veía a Abby, con ojos de enamorado, mientras Abby veía de frente para no caer, desafortunadamente, Nigel no pudo hacer lo mismo, puesto que tropezó con una mochila que estaba arrumbada, y calló con la boca hacia arriba gracias a un movimiento que hizo para caer sobre sus manos. Abby rió por lo bajo, y notó la vista perdida de Nigel. Ya recuperándose del golpe, Abby se sentó en una banca y mientras cruzaba la pierna, se acomodaba el cabello haciéndolo flotar con el aire. Con una mano, bajó a Nigel hasta sentarlo al lado de ella, y le dijo con un gran suspiro:

-Nigel…

-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no…no puedes, no debes…no quieres, tu cabeza te miente- dijo Nigel sobresaltado y parándose.

-Nigel, ni siquiera sabes que te voy a decir- dijo Abby parándose de igual manera.

-Oh si, si se, me vas a cortar ¿verdad?

-¿Que?

-Si, lo se, porque nada bueno viene des pues de un…- dio un suspiro fuerte -…Nigel, lo se perfectamente…

-Nigel- dijo Abby poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Nigel dulcemente -¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que te cortaría? Tu eres el mas genial, lindo, guapo y sexy novio que he tenido, y tendría que estar loca para dejarte ir- Quitó su dedo, y en su lugar, puso sus labios –Te iba a decir que te quiero mucho, y ¿que clase de novia sería, si te cortara en el aniversario del día en que nos besamos por primera vez?

-Ah, si… buen…punto- dijo Nigel diciendo sarcásticamente, pues no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, y la acercó a el tomándola de las manos, pasando a un cálido abrazo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo fue?- Preguntó Abby abrazando a Nigel por el cuello.

-Claro- Respondió Nigel con el mismo tono sarcástico.

* * *

Hace no mucho de que Nigel se había mudado a la cuidad, y Abby le había enseñado el pueblo.

-Me encanta todo esto, quisiera ser parte de los chicos del barrio, también para estar siempre cerca de ti- dijo Nigel.

-¡Si! Estaríamos en el mismo sector- dijo Abby ilusionada

-Y nuestros cuartos estarían uno al lado del otro

-Y cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos- dijo Abby, y al instante, hubo una pausa inquietante.

-Y tú serás mi primera y única novia- dijo Nigel con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio

-¿Y porque no empezamos ahora?

-Está bien- dijo Nigel con una sonrisa, y se le acercó a Abby para darle un beso, mientras ésta se alejaba. No podía creer que tenía un novio, y su hermana no. Se acordó de cómo Cree la había traicionado con Mauricio, puesto que le había dicho a su hermana quién le gustaba. Ahora se encontraba frente a un amigo, que ya era su novio, así que lo único que hizo, fue chocar sus labios contra los de él.

* * *

-Debo de admitir, que me desilusioné cuando supe que Lizzie, llegó a ser más que tu amiga- dijo Abby poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Nigel.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Nigel un poco molesto y guiando su mirada hacia una piedra.

-Bueno pues…- Abby fue interrumpida por un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y blanca tez, que vestía de mezclilla, su mochila, la cual portaba en su hombro izquierdo. Y su vista. Estaba perdida en la linda cara de Abby, quien había retirado su cara del pecho de Nigel.

-D-disculpen mi intromisión, no quise interrumpirlos…soy nuevo, y pues, me temo que no se dónde está mi salón de clases y…veo que son los únicos por aquí.- dijo el pequeño gran intruso.

-Si bueno, ¿que clase tienes?- Preguntó Abby sólo tomando de la mano a Nigel. El intruso vio una mochila azul, y supuso que era de Abby, puesto que de ese color, era su blusa. Alcanzó a ver unas pequeñas letras que salían de un horario y repuso:

-Historia.- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Historia? Que horrible, a mí me toca física.- Al oír la asignatura, el intruso se sintió como un gran idiota y se le fue borrando poco a poco la sonrisa –pero a Nigel le toca historia, el te puede guiar- dijo con una sonrisa de último. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Ritch- dijo el intruso después de unos segundos

-De acuerdo Ritch, gusto en conocerte- dijo Abby mientras se colgaba al hombro la mochila roja que estaba al lado de la azul. –Nos vemos luego- dijo con una bella sonrisa, y besó a Nigel en la mejilla, y caminando se retiró a su clase. Dejando a los dos suspirando por ella.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Nigel y se colgó al hombro la mochila azul.

-¿E-es la tuya?- preguntó Ritch con sobresalto

-Sip- dijo Nigel mientras caminaba –la de ella es la roja, ¿no te fijaste?- preguntó negando con la cabeza

-No…- dijo Ritch algo triste.

-Los liberales, querían una república que… ¿Señor Uno?- preguntó una pequeña y gritona maestra.

-¿Una república fuera de clases aburridas como ésta?- dijo Nigel seguido por una risa de todo el salón, excluyendo a Ritch, que se sorprendió por su sentido de humor negro.

-Señor Uno, ponga mas atención a la clase- exclamó la pequeña maestra

-Si, claro- dijo en tono burlón Nigel y siguió haciendo monitos chuscos en su carpeta. Ritch no se entendía como pudo llegar a tal grado sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a la clase. Sonó la campana, y Nigel fue el primero en salir, y con paso veloz, se dirigió hacia su casillero, y después de unos segundos, Ritch apenas si pudo salir de todo el gentío que le impedía pasar. Vio a Nigel sacar una carpeta color violeta con algunos monitos rosas y de diversos colores, Ritch se le quedó viendo a dicha carpeta, y sólo se le vino a la mente, dos palabras que gay.

Segundos después, alguien sorprendió a Nigel abrazándolo por la espalda. Abby lo abrazó con tanto amor, que hizo que Ritch quisiera abrazarla también. Abby dejó lentamente de abrazarlo, y tomó la carpeta de los brazos de Nigel, le estrechó la mano, y lo jaló hacia la terrible clase de español.

-¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Ritch confuso

-A español- dijo Abby con una sonrisa

-Voy con ustedes- gritó Ritch y corrió tras ellos

En la aburrida e inaguantable clase de español, mientras el maestro regordete y calvo que hablaba y hablaba, veía a la clase con sus ojos saltones, Ritch solo pensaba en una cosa, o mejor dicho, persona, mientras que veían oraciones subordinadas, Nigel le mandaba recados hechos bolitas a Abby. Ésta que se estaba durmiendo, apresuradamente desenrolló el papel, y lo leyó deprisa, éste decía:

¿Sabías que si estornudas con los ojos abiertos, se te pueden salir los ojos?

Abby no se explicaba el significado de ese mensaje, así que tomó su bolígrafo rojo y escribió:

Entonces no estornudes con los ojos abiertos, no quiero olvidarme de esos tiernos ojos azules nunca.

Le aventó el papel, que le picó un ojo, y Abby rió por lo bajo, seguida de la risa de Nigel, e inmediatamente después, abrió el mensaje. Lo leyó con una sonrisa en los labios, y volteó a ver a su novia, que tenía su cara recargada sobre su mano, que estaba sobre la paleta de su silla. Ambos se veían mutuamente sonriendo, mientras cierto intruso los veía con celos, pero Ritch sabía que ese amor no iba a durar demasiado.

Unos días después, al final de las clases, Nigel se encontraba con una mochila roja en el hombro izquierdo, y una mochila azul en su hombro derecho, recargado en una pared en las afueras de la escuela, se encontraba con una paleta en la boca, mientras muy serio veía a la gente que pasaba.

Ritch se le acercó y le preguntó por Abby, pero Nigel le dijo que en un segundo volvía.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó Ritch para hacer un poco de plática

-Bien- dijo cortadamente mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ritch – ¿Y tú?

-Bien- dijo Ritch bajando la mirada, parecía estar intimidado por Nigel.

Por un momento, hubo un intranquilo e incómodo silencio…

-Y…- empezó Ritch

-Hola Ritch- dijo Abby llegando de la nada

-¡Abby! Hola- exclamó Ritch con gran alivio

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Abby

-¿Qué ya te vas?- preguntó Ritch un tanto impaciente

-No, de hecho no- dijo Abby con una sonrisa, y le quitó Nigel su mochila del hombro, se acercó a el, y en susurro le dijo algo que hizo que Nigel se sonrojara y sonriera, y se despidió de último con un beso en la mejilla. –Adiós Ritch- dijo Abby con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Nombre, pero que bárbaro, que linda es ella- dijo Nigel con un suspiro, al verla cruzar la calle.

-Seee- dijo Rtch embobado, tanto como Nigel

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Nigel confuso y volteó a ver a Ritch con cierto enojo.

-Que me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo Ritch apenas librándose de esa, y fue por el mismo camino por donde Abby fue. Nigel, no se dio cuenta, pues no le interesaba ni siquiera la amistad de Ritch, así que se fue por su propio camino sin prestarle atención alguna.

Abby iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Giró su cabeza, y vio a Ritch que se dirigía hacia ella, iba corriendo, que no se pudo frenar antes de chocar con Abby. Así que calló sobre Abby, haciendo que se besaran en el pavimento. Claro que eso sólo pasó en la imaginación de Ritch. En realidad, Abby se quitó del camino de un solo paso, haciendo que Ritch tropezara con unas bolsas de basura que estaban en el suelo, y diera a parar contra un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Ritch!, ¿estás bien?- Abby preguntó a Ritch ayudándolo a pararse.

-Si, si, estoy bien- dijo Ritch frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi camino, por aquí es mi casa

-No es cierto, tu casa está para el otro lado

-Bueno, decidí acompañarte

-Ah- exclamó Abby con pocos ánimos, y un poco insegura.

Ritch estaba completamente decidido a hacer que Abby y Nigel se separaran, y su plan estaba comenzando a resultar. Esa misma tarde, Ritch invitó a Abby a tomar algo.

-¿Y de verdad eres feliz con tu novio?- Ritch le preguntó a Abby mirándola fijamente en aquel parque en el que estaban.

-Pues, Nigel puede ser un poco frío a veces, pero es lindo, siempre supo como hacerme suspirar… aunque a veces me saca de quicio- dijo Abby con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿se llama Nigel?- preguntó desconcertado

-Te lo he estado repitiendo desde que nos conocimos- dijo Abby con cierto enojo.

-Lo siento, me pierdo en esas estrellas que llamas ojos- dijo Ritch acercándose a Abby.

Abby no sabía que hacer, lo único que hizo, fue sonreír tímidamente, e irse alejando cada vez más de él, pero su celular sonó justo a tiempo, y lo mas rápido que pudo, lo contestó.

-¿Hola?- dijo parándose de la banca en la que estaba, al lado de Ritch –Ay, Nigel, mi niño- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Ritch la oyera, lo volteó a ver y continuó con su plática –Claro cielo… ay, yo también te extraño…- soltó una risa que Ritch jamás le había escuchado, que hizo que se enamorara más de ella –te quiero, te amo, te juro que te quiero, que te amo, que eres en mi vida lo que más me hace falta- cantó Abby, lento, lo cual le pareció a Ritch muy lindo de ella. –Bueno mi niño hermoso, te hablo luego- dijo Abby, y le dio la espalda a Ritch, y en susurro dijo –gracias Kuki, te debo una, luego te llamo- dijo Abby de último, y colgó antes de que Kuki le dijera una palabra.

Mientras, Kuki confusa, solo se le quedó viendo al vació, y colgó.

-Lo siento, era MI NIGEL, mi niño es tan lindo, pero algo sobre protector- dijo Abby tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Claro, lo imagino, con esta flor, nadie puede estar seguro de lo que le pueda pasar- dijo Ritch acariciando el cabello de Abby.

Abby solo lo vio como si él estuviese loco, y le dijo:

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, Kuki me está esperando- dijo para escapar, y se paró de la silla nuevamente.

-Abby, espera- dijo Ritch parándose de igual manera, Abby volteó, y cuando lo hizo, Ritch le plantó un beso cerca de sus labios, demasiado cerca. Abby se alejó de él, mientras él la veía con los ojos de enamorado, cuando… ¡ZACACATENGOLAPAS! Abby le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que cayera al suelo sangrando, llorando y pataleando como un bebé.


	4. El reemplazo

Poco después, en la casa de Kuki, en su cuarto, Abby y ella se encontraban charlando

-Y entonces, ese estúpido me dio un beso…- dijo Abby

-¿En la boca?- preguntó Kuki interrumpiéndola abrazando a su simio arco iris

-Y… ¿Qué? ¡No!... bueno, casi, mis labios tocaron los suyos, pero nunca podría disfrutar un beso…- hizo una pausa para suspirar – si no viene de Nigel- dijo Abby recostándose sobre la cama de Kuki.

-Vaya que estás enamorada- dijo Kuki sentándose al lado de Abby, la vio inocentemente, y prosiguió –pero no sabía que eras TAN CURSI

-¿Cursi yo?-Preguntó Abby sentándose en la cama –mira quien lo dice, desde los 8 años has estado suspirando por tu "koala"- dijo Abby burlándose.

-Pero yo no le digo "mi niño hermoso"- dijo Kuki burlándose de igual manera.

-No…tu le dices…"mi niño sexy"- dijo Abby, seguida de una gran carcajada –además, eso solo fue por hoy- mintió

-Cállate- le ordenó Kuki entre risas y le pegó con una almohada iniciando una pelea de almohadas.

Como Abby se iba a quedar a dormir por esa noche, ya se estaba poniendo su pijama para seguir platicando con Kuki, hasta quedarse dormidas. Pero un par de piedrillas golpearon el cristal del cuarto de Kuki. Se vieron mutuamente con cierta preocupación, y Abby se decidió por abrir la ventana, y desde la ventana, proveniente de la azotea, Nigel se abalanzó hasta Abby para darle su beso de las buenas noches.

Antes de que Nigel se retirara, se alejó de ella unos centímetros, y le dijo:

-Te amo, buenas noches mi niña

Abby se sonrojó, y le robó un beso de último, y se fue mientras Abby se volteó hacia Kuki mordiéndose el labio inferior y tenía la vista perdida, hasta que un simio arco iris rojo, le golpeó en la cabeza.

Abby abrazó al animal de peluche y se acostó sobre el colchón de Kuki una vez mas, y un poco nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Kuki…no estoy lista- dijo Abby llevándose a su cara el simio

-¿Para dormir?- preguntó Kuki viendo como Abby seguía mordiéndose el labio

-Nunca me había dicho te amo- dijo Abby viendo por fin a Kuki

-¿Y que paso con eso de "te quiero, te amo y bla bla?

-Es una canción…incluso la canté- dijo Abby algo sarcástica notando una sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en la cara de Kuki.- ¿Qué?

-Suertuda- dijo Kuki y se acostó a un lado de ella.

En la mañana del día siguiente, ambas "niñas" estaban somnolientas, puesto que se habían desvelado hablando de cosas, y entre otras cosas, que Nigel le había dicho por primera vez 'mi niña' y 'te amo'.

Para después, las mismas dos niñas, se encontraban en las hamburguesas tomando una soda.

-Mira, mientras Ritch no esté aquí, con eso me conformo- dijo Abby

-Hola chicas- dijo una voz varonil desde atrás de Abby.

-Dime que no es el- dijo Abby en susurro a Kuki hundiéndose bajo su gorra.

-Abby, tranquila. Uno, no lo conozco, Dos, solo es Hoagie- dijo Kuki con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ya sabía- dijo y se sentó correctamente

-¿Y sus novios?- preguntó Hoagie sentándose al lado de Abby

-En el mismo lugar donde está tu novia- dijo Abby

-¿Qué hacen en el baño de mujeres?- Preguntó Hoagie bromeando

Ambas rieron y Kuki dijo –No, pero bueno, hoy va a ser libre de novios, deberías ir con Wally y Nigel tu también, nosotras nos encargaremos de Fany.-

Un rato después, las 3 chicas, fueron al centro comercial, y se metieron a ver una película, "Amor sin murallas", la cual ya habían visto 7 veces, la misma que a los 3 chicos se les había hecho bastante cursi, y una pérdida total de tiempo, y siempre se imaginaban lo mismo.

Wally y Kuki iban solos al cine, y Wally, se quejaba a cada rato que no quería ver esa película, cuando de pronto, se voló la pared del cine, con ambas familias en un pleito entre ambas. Wally se escapaba con Kuki y nunca nadie los volvía a ver.

Algo fantasioso, incluso para la mente de Kuki…

Mientras, Fany y Hoagie entraban al cine tomados de la mano, se sentaban, cuando los heladeros intentaban atacar a Hoagie, pero en realidad, querían atacar a Tommy, y Hoagie lo ayudaba escapando con ambos, Fany y Tommy, dejando a Tommy atrás para fugarse con Fany.

Aún fantasioso, ese pensamiento siempre había zumbando en la cabeza de Fany.

Y en la cabeza de Abby, siempre corría con Nigel cuando Cree los atacaba, se fugaban para casarse, pero ésta vez, fue Ritch quien suplantó a Nigel.


	5. Lamento ese día

-¿Qué TU que?- preguntó Fany a grito abierto.

-Lo siento, este tipo ha estado en mí cabeza últimamente- dijo Abby intentando defenderse.

-Ya lo notamos- dijo Kuki

-Pero yo amo a Nigel, no a Ritch, incluso, si tendría que salvar a alguien, ese alguien, sería Ritch- dijo Abby, y las reacciones de Kuki y Fany fueron reacciones lentas, y una mirada de caso perdido –Digo, a Nigel, A Nigel- intentó rescatar lo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Bueno yo…tengo que ver a Wally- dijo Kuki algo tímida, y se retiró lo mas rápido que pudo

-Adiós- dijo Abby sentada en el peldaño de la entrada de su casa con las manos en la cara. Sus amigas ya se había ido, y ella sólo se quedó con sus problemas.

-Hola hermosa- dijo alguien entre las sombras. Abby levantó la cara y vio a Ritch con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. -¿Qué te hicieron, princesa?

-Nada, solo tengo un poco de problemas- dijo poniéndose de pie –Pero, no me hicieron nada, solo una persona que quisiera olvidar- dijo Abby

-Bueno, te invito un helado- dijo Ritch extendiéndole su mano

Abby observó esa mano que estaba extendida para estrecharla, pensó en Nigel y en lo que dirían sus amigas, pero la tomó

-Bueno, pero solo por hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomados de la mano, sin soltarse ni un segundo, felices por ello, llegaron hasta la heladería.

-¿De que quieres tu helado, amor? Ritch le preguntó a Abby, y ésta se sonrojó y sintió algo que sólo sentía cuando Nigel la besaba

-De lo que quieras amor- le dijo Abby con una sonrisa que sólo se presentaba cuando Nigel le sonreía, dándole un beso en la mejilla –Oh por dios, ¿que demonios acabo de hacer?- Abby se dijo a sí misma y se desenganchó de la mano de Ritch fingiendo un estornudo.

-Ah, mi vida, ¿estás enferma?- Ritch le preguntó abrazándola, pero Abby no trataba de zafarse esa vez, estaba incómodamente feliz.

-No, creo que solo fue el polvo- dijo Abby con una sonrisa devolviendo el abrazo.

Mientras, Kuki y Wally pasaban cerca de ahí.

-Wally, espera, debo pasar al tocador- dijo Kuki risueña, y entró a la heladería.

Kuki empujó la puerta del sanitario, y se topó con Abby.

-¡KUKI!- exclamó Abby con sorpresa y nerviosismo

-Abby, hola- dijo Kuki con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- Preguntó Abby nerviosa

-Lo mismo que tú tontita. ¿Viniste con Nigel?- preguntó buscando a Nigel con la mirada

-NO… digo, si, digo, está en el baño de hombres- dijo Abby y empujó a Kuki un poco para que se quitara de su camino, mientras Kuki la seguía viendo, cuando se abrió la puerta del sanitario de hombres.

-Kuki- dijo Ritch

-¿Ritch? Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kuki

-Pues…nos cambiamos de cuidad hace algunos días, creo que conoces a Abby…

-Si, wow, no pensé que fueras el mismo Ritch del que tanto habla

-Si bueno, me tengo que ir, vine con mi novia, no la quiero hacer esperar- dijo apresurado

-¿Ya tienes? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?- preguntó Kuki

-Ya casi, se lo voy a pedir hoy, sí la conoces, luego te digo quien es- dijo Ritch –te veo después- le tocó el hombro, seguido por un paso apresurado hacia donde Abby se había ido.

Kuki salió de la heladería poco después, y Wally comía un helado de limón mientras esperaba.

-Ya era hora- dijo Wally con la boca repleta de helado.

-Lo siento, me encontré a Abby y a Ritch, un viejo amigo- dijo Kuki excusándose

-¿Y Nigel?- preguntó Wally lamiendo su helado

-Buena pregunta- dijo Kuki preguntándose dónde estaba Nigel.

Llegando a su casa, Kuki se apresuraba a buscar el teléfono de Abby, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarle, su tono de los simios arco iris, sonó, y por el identificador, supo que era Abby.

-Amiga, te estaba a punto de llamar…- dijo Kuki con una gran sonrisa, misma que se le fue borrando poco a poco -…claro, te escucho

Kuki se escapó un rato de sus padres para ir a visitar a Abby, pasó por Fanny, le explicó la situación, y sin tardarse mas, ambas fueron a casa de Abyy, la encontraron en su patio trasero, recargada sobre la pared de su casa, sentada con las piernas tocándole la barbilla.

-Abby- dijo Kuki corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué tienes niña?- preguntó Fany viendo a Abby con cierta tristeza, pero su tono era frío.

Abby, entre sollozos casi vanos, les contó a Fany y a Kuki, qué había pasado. Nigel le había hablado, que habían estado distantes últimamente, que ya casi nunca se veían, que le hacía más caso a Ritch que a su propio novio, lo que causó una pelea.

-¿Sabes que? Si no puedes confiar en mi, creo que deberíamos parar esto.- dijo Abby molesta, hablando por teléfono con Nigel casi gritando.

-Pues está bien, vete con tu amado Ritch- dijo Nigel de igual manera.

-Pues para tu información, el ya es mi novio- mintió Abby en venganza, solo para una reacción de Nigel que ella esperaba se presentara, pero dicha reacción, nunca lo hizo. Puesto que hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Lamento el día en que me casé contigo- dijo Nigel con la voz semi-quebrada, y colgó inmediatamente después de haber dicho tales palabras con tanto desprecio.

Abby se quería morir, tras esas palabras que le retumbaban en la cabeza, sólo se le llenó de lágrimas su corazón, y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue hablarle a su mejor amiga.


	6. ¿El pato Donald?

-No es por nada, pero…que patética eres- dijo Fany

-Lo se- dijo Abby con un hilo de voz –No se como pude cortar con el-

-Pobre niña tontita- dijo Kuki abrazándola tapando su nariz con su brazo, haciéndola volverse morada.

-Creo que no deberías de abrazarla tan fuerte- dijo Fany viendo el color de Abby.

-Claro- dijo Kuki algo ruborizada, y la soltó de inmediato. Abby tosió y recobró la voz, pero se le fue la voz de nuevo

-Creo que ya estoy mejor- volvió a decir

-Esta bien niña, si te quieres desahogar, ya sabes que puedes hablarle a Kuki- dijo Fany ayudando a Abby a pararse.

-Gracias- dijo Abby, y sus amigas la acompañaron hasta la puerta principal de su casa.

Días después, en una hermosa mañana de Sábado…

Nigel se despertó en su cuarto, giró su cabeza hacia el techo inclinado de su habitación, y veía fijamente la grieta que había hecho con un arma de tecnología 2x4 con Abby, cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, y probaban nuevas armas. Recordó esos buenos momentos, cuando trabajaban juntos, cuando reían juntos, cuando estaban juntos. Aún seguían en los chicos del barrio, solo ellos 2 sobraban del Sector V, pero el resto de su equipo, sabía que estaban todavía en dicha organización, sólo ellos seguían siendo parte de los chicos del barrio, porque se destacaban por ser imparables juntos, y sólo ayudaban había peligro extremo, así que no ayudaban mucho, puesto que los villanos ya no eran los de antes… Nigel caminó hacia su ventana, y vió al sector VI jugueteando felices en la calle. Nigel quería regresar el tiempo, hasta donde no recordaba nada.

-NIGEL UNO- vociferó su madre, desde la cocina

-¿Qué?- respondió Nigel de mala gana

-Ven.- ordenó la madre testaruda

-O sea hello- Nigel puso los ojos en blanco y bajó a regañadientes

Nigel corrió las cortinas de su ventana, y bajó las escaleras aún en pijama, pasó por la sala, y finalmente, llegó a la cocina, donde su madre lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nigel a su madre recargándose sobre la pared.

-Se cuan deprimido estas, Nigie, así que te tengo una sorpresa- dijo la madre entusiasmada con un dulce tono.

-¿Qué?- repitió Nigel de la misma manera que preguntó antes, sin interés alguno, excepto solo en una persona…

-Tu primo Mickey va a venir- dijo su madre agitando la cuchara dentro de su café.

-No, Mike no- exclamó Nigel como si fuera un hongo contagioso, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-Nigel Nigel, calmado…vas a hacerle una grieta a mi pared- repuso su madre sin agitarse

-Pero mamá, él es una molestia- dijo Nigel con tono afligido –me llueve sobre mojado- encalmó molesto.

-No es ninguna molestia, y vendrá el próximo sábado, y se quedará lo que resta del año con su primo favorito- dijo Su madre con un tono cantado.

-¿El…pato Donald?- preguntó Nigel

-No seas ridículo Nigel, así que ve haciéndole espacio en tu cuarto-

-Si claro, como no- dijo Nigel sarcásticamente, y por lo bajo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Mientras, Fany y Hoagie hablaban sobre Nigel, Abby y Ritch.

-Me parece que Abby hizo una buena elección- dijo Hoagie

-¿Qué? ¡Obvio no!, Ritch sólo le hace daño, debería volver con Nigel- opinó Fanny con indignación

-¡Pero qué dices!, Se nota que Ritch la hace más feliz.

-Pero Ritch llegó después de Nigel

-Pero Nigel tuvo su oportunidad, y la desperdició

-Tarde o temprano, Nigel le pedirá clemencia a Abby

-No, no lo hará, se olvidará de él con Ritch

-¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó Fany con voz retadora

-Está bien, Si Abby regresa con Nigel, tu ganas, y si se queda con Ritch, yo gano-

-No me digas… Está bien, luego pensaré en tu castigo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Hoagie sonriendo maliciosamente -… ¿quieres un helado?-

-Claro- dijo Fany dejando su egocentrismo atrás y esa sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba tanto en su cara como en la de su novio, se convirtieron en sonrisas de amor.

Después, Nigel se decidió a caminar por el centro comercial, para alejarse de sus problemas, pero no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar…

-¡ES NIGEL!- Gritaron en una sola voz unas niñas que gritaban y corrían hacia Nigel.

Nigel al principio se encontró desconcertado, pero reaccionó con el tiempo suficiente como para huir de las niñas que corrían hacia el, corrió por medio centro comercial, haciendo que cada vez mas niñas se le unieran a las locas gritonas que en un principio lo seguían, incluyendo a uno que otro gay. Cuando giró en una esquina de una tienda, su peor pesadilla se encontraba frente a él. Se detuvo sin previo aviso, para ver a Abby, que se acercaba a Ritch de una manera, que sólo ella sabía hacerlo, parecía que estaba a punto de darle un beso… Las fans aplastaron a Nigel, por la parada de Nigel sin previo aviso, lo que causó la irrupción en el beso de Abby y Ritch. Abby solo vio la cantidad de niñas, jóvenes, adolescentes, grandes, flacas, chaparras, robustas, que gritaban y suplicaban por Nigel.

-corre- dijo Abby y tomó de la mano a Ritch

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ritch desconcertado

-Que corras- dijo Abby jalando a Ritch por una mano

-¡Ahí está Abby!- dijo una fan de Nigel que le pisaba la mano izquierda

-¡Y ESTA CON OTRO!... VAMOS- dijeron varias fans y algunas corrieron tras Abby, mientras otros se quedaban "admirando" a Nigel.

Ambos corrieron entre la multitud empujando a todo y todos lo que se les atravesaba en su camino, teniendo cuidado de no golpear tan fuerte a nadie. Una niña pequeña, se le atravesó a Abby de la nada, y la niña asustada, en defensa propia, sólo se cubrió su cara con su helado que llevaba en la mano, Abby la cargó y cuando se iban a estrellar contra el suelo, giró sobre ella misma para caer debajo de la pequeña, protegiendo con sus brazos la cara y la cintura de la misma, pero desafortunadamente, no salvó a su helado, que le cayó en su gorra. Al momento de impacto, ella sólo cerró los ojos, esperando que no le pasara nada a la niña, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la niña reía aclamando una segunda vuela. Puso a la niña de vuelta en el suelo, se paró los más rápido posible, mientras veía jadeando al heladero:

-Cárgalo todo el helado que tengas a mi cuenta, y dáselo a ella- dijo Abby , y siguió corriendo con Ritch unos pasos atrás. Entraron a un callejón del centro comercial, en el que casi nadie nunca entraba, pues estaba un poco escondido, entraron a una tienda de música con Abby por delante, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la entrada, y recargaron sus pesos sobre ella.

-¿¡Cárgalo todo a mi cuenta?!- preguntó Ritch jadeando -¿Qué eran todas esas personas que corrían tras nosotros? Quiero preguntas, y las quiero ahora.

-No querrás decir, ¿respuestas?- dijo Abby jadeando de igual manera.

-Si, eso, quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora- dijo Ritch algo agitado.

Una risa femenina producto de alguien que estaba detrás del mostrador hizo que ritch se estremeciera, mientras Abby sonreía jadeante.

Abby caminaba hacia el mostrador, y abrazó a una joven que estaba detrás de éste. Una joven de unos treinta y tantos años, que parecía de veintitantos, con cabello naranja y amarillo, de estatura promedio, y ojos rasgados, tales como los de Kuki.

-Deny- dijo Abby la abrazarla

-¿Perseguida por los fans otra vez?- Preguntó Deny tras una sonrisa.

-Si, de alguna u otra manera, lo disfruto- dijo Abby dejando de abrazar a la joven que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un suéter holgado color rosa, que le cubría parte de la manos.

-¿¡Qué te gusta?! O sea, correr por todo el centro comercial como locos no está bien, no es algo que se pueda disfrutar- dijo Ritch estresado y angustiado, mientras Deny se echaba a reír.-Ora tu, ¿de que te ríes?- preguntó Ritch molesto

-Es gracioso, te pareces al _senzei_ que tenía en el _dojo_ , siempre tan enojado…como TU comprenderás- dijo Deny entre risas.

-Mira, tu…- dijo Ritch furioso

-Mejor les explico que onda- intervino Abby antes de que Ritch se le acercara más a Deny.

-Está bien- dijo ritch cruzándose de brazos resignado, mientras Deny reía por lo bajo.

-Cuando… Nigel y yo, teníamos unos 12 años, venimos por primera vez aquí, por una mis… tica orden que nos dio… el maestro de… una materia…- empezó Abby sustituyendo las palabras relacionadas con los chicos del barrio, por unas más coherentes. –Y nos tropezamos con varios instrumentos musicales, Nigel se inclinaba por una guitarra, mientras yo, siempre me he inclinado por el canto, así que Nigel estuvo ahorrando durante 6 meses para esa dicha guitarra… entonces, conocimos a Deny, quien nos ayudó mucho, a Nigel, a comprar la guitarra, y le enseñó a tocar, y a cantar, solo que no lo hace muy bien que digamos…- dijo girando los ojos –en cuanto a mí, me enseñó a perfeccionar mi voz, ella creyó en nosotros dos, e hizo que formáramos una banda, un dueto, pero nosotros quisimos hacer algo un poco más grande, así que incluimos a Wally, en el bajo, y a Hoagie en la batería, por el momento, nuestra banda no tiene nombre, y sólo somos reconocidos en el pueblo…-

-Como "Abby y compañía"- bromeó Deny sacudiendo una guitarra acústica con la manga de su suéter

-Por eso, no muchos nos conocen- dijo Abby fingiendo no haber oído ese comentario.-Deny es nuestra manager y agente

-Así que… ¿todo el tiempo, estuve saliendo… con una estrella de Rock?- preguntó Ritch sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-Algo por el estilo- dijo Abby intentando explicar

-¿Saliendo? ¿Qué pasó con Nigel?- preguntó Deny con interés

-Espérense, uno por uno…- Abby dio un gran suspiro –uno…- dijo con gran nostalgia –digo…si, estuviste la saliendo con una comillas estrella de rock comillas, apenas comenzamos con esto.- dijo Abby con una sonrisa a Ritch. –Y pues…- se le borró la sonrisa cuando dirigió la vista hacia Deny –digamos, que Nigel y yo, no nos hemos hablado durante un tiempo, y pues, ahora estoy saliendo con Ritch- dijo y tomó de la mano a Ritch.

-Ah, mira tú, que interesante- dijo Deny desviando la vista hacia su gorra. –tienes helado en tu gorra- dijo señalando ésta.

Abby se retiró al sanitario de la trastienda para limpiar su gorra, dejando a Deny y a Ritch solos.

-Así que…- dijo Ritch –eres la agente de Abby- dijo Ritch tocando una tecla del piano que tenía mas cerca, haciendo que sonara una dulce nota sostenida.

-¡No toques!, y sí los soy…- dijo Deny, y Ritch se asustó con la orden, dejando de tocar el piano –Y… tú, eres el novio de Abby- dijo con indiscreción.

-Así es- dijo Ritch poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y…ah, cierto, ¿Abby?- Deny dijo l bastante fuerte como para asegurarse de que Abby la escuchara.

-¿Si?- replicó Abby desde la trastienda.

-Tienes otra presentación el siguiente sábado… ¿le podrías decir a los chicos?- pregunto Deny desempolvando la misma guitarra de hacía unos minutos. De golpe, la llave del agua se cerró, y Abby salió secando su gorra con una toalla.

-Si… les… diré…- dijo Abby poniendo de nuevo la gorra en su cabeza –Bueno Deny, gracias otra vez por el favor, pero ya nos tenemos que retirar- dijo Abby, y se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo.

-Abby- Deny le dijo a Abby en susurro –si éste tipo te da problemas, te puedo conseguir a algunos guarros- dijo soltándola

-Gracias, pero no gracias- dijo Abby con una sonrisa y cruzó la tienda y abrió la puerta.

-A-adiós- dijo Ritch nervioso, y corrió atrás de Abby.

Cuando la tienda se quedó solo con Deny y su alma, se dijo a sí misma:

-Tonta niña ingenua, solo usa a ese Ritch de pretexto, ella sabe que sólo ama a Nigel-

Minutos después, Deny estaba tocando el piano, cuando la puesta de se tienda se abrió…

-Hola, Nigel- dijo Deny sin voltear.

-Hola Deny- dijo Nigel, y cabizbajo se acercó a ella.

-¿Problemas con Abby?- preguntó Deny sin dejar de tocar una pieza lenta y viendo la cara de Nigel

-Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Nigel deslizando un dedo sobre la tapa del piano

-¡No toques!- le reclamó Deny

-Perdón

-Abby y un tal Ritch vinieron hace poco a esconderse, y por el bullicio de allá afuera, tu también

-Si… momento, ¿qué hacía Ritch aquí?... no, no me importa…

-Claro que te importa, pero no lo quieres admitir…- dijo Deny con una sonrisa –celos, malditos celos, ah, me acuerdo cuando Abby te dijo tendría que estar…

-…loca para dejarte ir- completó Nigel recordando esas dulces palabras –¿crees que Abby está loca?- le preguntó preocupado

-Solo por ti- dijo Deny tocando una pieza complicada y triste

-La música no ayuda- dijo Nigel viendo a Deny

-Depende del punto de vista, Nigel, depende del punto de vista. Una flor puede ser tan linda como una mariposa, o tan fea y fría como una fruta podrida. Depende de tu gusto y tu mente- dijo Y empezó a tocar una melodía más alegre –Por cierto…el siguiente sábado tienes un concierto, así que ve practicando

-No puedo, mi primo va a venir, y…

-Te callas, y te presentas, no puedo cancelar ahora, además, tienes una semana para ensayar, no seas llorón

-P-pero…no puedo

-¿no puedes, o no quieres?

Nigel no respondió y se le quedó viendo a los dedos de Deny, que los deslizaba rápidamente por las teclas del piano.

-Está bien- dijo Nigel, y caminó hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!- gritó Deny, descontinuando su canción y fue por un objeto el cual se encontraba detrás del mostrador –Toma- dijo, y le dio un corazón de madera, pequeño que se podía colgar como un dije, con adornos japoneses sobre él.

-Wow- dijo contemplando el corazón -¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- preguntó un poco apático

-Tu sabrás, al fin y al cabo, es tu corazón- dijo Deny cerrando su puño con el corazón dentro

-Bueno, lo pensaré, gracias por el… detalle y consejos, adiós- dijo Nigel y abrazó con la mano libre a Deny.

-No hay de qué- dijo Deny con una sonrisa, y Nigel salió de la tienda, y contempló el corazón unos segundos más, y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.


	7. ¡Tío Nigel!

Caminando sin rumbo fijo aún por el centro comercial, ya sin el bullicio de los seguidores, Nigel se volvió a encontrar a Abby, ésta vez sin Ritch, así que se acercó a ella.

-Abby- dijo Nigel serio

-Nigel- dijo Abby un poco sorprendida

-¿Y tu novio?-

-Lo estoy viendo- pensó Abby, viendo a Nigel directamente a los ojos, pero su boca produjo otras palabras –Tenía cosas que hacer-

-Supongo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… oye, me dijo Deny que me querías decir algo- dijo Nigel, pero le pasó por la cabeza –y lo siento tanto-

-Ah, si, el próximo sábado va a haber un concierto, ¿le puedes avisar a Hoagie y a Wally?- preguntó Abby en voz alta, pero en su cabeza, dijo –ya no aguanto más- y se mordió su labio inferior.

-Claro- pensó Nigel, pero dijo –Te amo

Nigel y Abby se quedaron mudos ante tales palabras, y Abby sintió un extraño impulso por abrazarlo, pero fue reprimido por el hecho de que Ritch ya era su novio.

-Digo… el te amo, solo era para mi mente…estaba pensando en una persona…- dijo Nigel sonrojándose y agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, aún mirando a Abby por encima de sus lentes, con los más tiernos ojos que Abby o siquiera su madre, hayan visto jamás, entonces, fue cuando pasó…

Abby no pudo contenerse y procuró que nadie la viera, volteó hacia la izquierda, y hacia la derecha, y entonces, fue cuando se acercó a Nigel rápidamente, y al igual de rápido que se acercó, lo besó. Un beso rápido, un beso inocente, un beso tierno, un beso peligroso…Cuando sus labios tocaron los de él, volvió a sentir la sensación de antes, la que le hacía suspirar, y luego, toda la magia fue rota por el mismo grupo de fanáticas de hace unas pocas horas.

-¿Cómo antes?- Nigel le preguntó con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano.

Por la cabeza de Abby, pasaban muchas cosas, tan rápido que ni siquiera la podía ver pasar. Vio perfectamente en Nigel, la imagen que tenía cuando Ritch le extendió la mano para invitarle un helado. Pero esa imagen se borró y vio al hombre que amaba extenderle dulcemente su mano.

-Como antes- dijo Abby tomando la mano con una sonrisa

Ambos corrieron tomados de la mano, pero a los 5 pasos, se soltaron para poder correr mejor. Los querían perder como siempre, metiéndose en el callejón, pero unos fanáticos salieron de allí.

-Rápido, ven- dijo Nigel, y jaló a Abby hacia un hueco en medio de dos tiendas, Abby y Nigel corrieron, y después de 5 tiendas, Nigel se metió entre una y otra sin avisar antes a Abby, haciendo que ésta diera 2 pasos más, y fuera jalada hacia Nigel. Ahí, Nigel la recibió con un abrazo para que no se impactara en la pared, pero su costado derecho, del lado del que traía el corazón, se impactó contra la pared. Abby, en los brazos de Nigel, se quedó atrapada en sus hermosos ojos azules del británico, y Nigel, en los bellos ojos color miel de la chica. Acercándose lentamente uno al otro.

-Este… - tartamudeó Abby zafándose lentamente de los brazos de Nigel.

-Tienes novio, es cierto, y digo, está bien, digo, a un novio no se le puede engañar con otro, y pues menos con tu ex, porque o sea hello…

-¿Te quieres callar? Mira eso- dijo Abby señalando a lo que parecía una entrada a un lugar misterioso.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- Preguntó Nigel entrecerrando los ojos

-Ay que ir a ver- dijo Abby caminando hacia la luz roja fosforescente que parpadeaba.

-Nooo… ¡No vayas hacia la luz!- gritó Nigel en susurro, mientras Abby giraba los ojos ante tan aviso de Nigel.

-Por favor- dijo Abby con arrogancia tirándolo de la muñeca.

Ambos entraron a un lugar lúgubre y húmedo con aspecto de cueva, que hacia que les latiera muy rápido el corazón a los dos, la mano de Abby, se bajó hasta tomar la de Nigel, lo cual pareció no incomodarle a éste, le estrujó la mano y se fue acercando cada vez más a Nigel, y cuando por fin vieron una luz azul como la que vieron a la entrada, un enorme hombre pasó a su lado y les echó una mirada furtiva, que hizo que Abby no se quisiera separar de Nigel y viceversa. Conforme entraban mas en la cueva, mas cosas raras veían. Personas que se peleaban unas con otras, personas encapuchadas, como si fueran alérgicos a la gente, personas muy pequeñas, o muy grandes, hasta que finalmente, vieron a Deny, quien tomaba en una copa roja un líquido que parecía anticongelante.

-¿Deny?- preguntó Abby al acercarse a ella, y soltar a Nigel, y al hacer esto, Deny escupió el brebaje.

-Abby, Nigel…- dijo Deny entre tosidos.

-Si.- dijo Nigel apáticamente, quitándose de encima el líquido de color extraño.

-Lo siento… pero… ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!- Preguntó Deny mirando a todos lados, procurando que nadie los vieran.

-Es lo mismo que queremos saber- dijo Abby secándose su blusa.

-Escuchen… díganme- dijo Deny y los condujo por una puerta a un callejón diferente –hay secretos de mi, que no deben de saber, o los sabrán cuando llegue su momento, no puedo decirles todo ahora, solo que se cuiden de malas compañías, y que será mejor que se vayan- desde atrás, se oyó un tenue sonido, que parecían ser campanas –pero ya- repitió, y Abby y Nigel siguieron su orden, caminando por el callejón –Eh, Nigel, un segundo- dijo Deny esperando a que Nigel diera la media vuelta y caminara hacia ella, tal como lo hizo unos segundos después.

-¿Si?- preguntó Nigel

-Déjame ver tu corazón- dijo Deny extendiendo la mano.

Nigel hurgó en su bolsillo, para dar con el corazón, y dio con tal, después de unos momentos. Lo sacó con delicadeza, y lo puso en la palma de Deny. Al verlo en la palma de Deny, se sorprendió al ver que el corazón tenía pequeñas grietas.

-Por Dios, ¿que le hice?- se dijo a si mismo Nigel en voz alta –seguramente fue cuando me estampé contra la pared.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No, tu no le hiciste esto, te lo han hecho otras personas… es decir, se lo han hecho otras personas- dijo Deny y lo puso en la palma de Nigel, la cual, cerró con el corazón dentro –Cuídalo bien-

-Claro- dijo Nigel y se volvió a guardar el corazón en la bolsa.

-Ahora, vete- dijo Deny mientras Nigel corría para alcanzar a Abby.

El viernes de ésa semana, antes de que el primo de Nigel, Mike, llegara, y a 1 día del concierto, estaban en el laboratorio de Química, abriendo un ojo de res.

-Sabías que si estornudas…- decía Nigel, mientras picaba el ojo con su pluma.

-…con los ojos abiertos, se te salen los ojos. Lo se. Lo has dicho 5 veces- dijo Hoagie con irritación mientras se pegaba en la cabeza contra la mesa de laboratorio. –Y ya deja de picar esa cosa, es asqueroso

-Estoy nervioso- dijo Nigel picando el ojo con la pluma, con un afán más constante, tanto, que hizo que el ojo se rompiera, y saliera un asqueroso líquido verde y negro de él.

-No se nota- dijo Hoagie deteniendo el golpeteo, y solo recargando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Es que mañana llega mi primo

-Lo se

-Y se quedará el resto del año

-Lo se

-Y aparte, está el concierto

-Lo se

-Y yo soy segunda voz

-No me lo tienes que restregar en la cara

-Y voy a estar cerca de Abby

-Uuuu, así que ese es el problema, ¿eh?- preguntó Hoagie levantando su cara

-No, ella ya no me importa, además, te digo que ni siquiera me habla- dijo Nigel viendo a Abby que jugaba con el ojo, al igual que él lo hacía.

-Yo también dejaría de hablarte si le dijeras a mi novio 'estafador, de niñas bonitas e idota cerebro de guisante presumido'- dijo Hoagie bajando a Nigel de su nube.

-Yo nunca le dije estafador de niñas bonitas- protestó Nigel

-Si, si lo llamaste así

-No, yo dije, estafador, ladrón de niñas hermosas, no confundas

-Es lo mismo- dijo Hoagie girando los ojos.

-Pero… es que… bueno, de todos modos, ya no me importa. Si se fue con ese… ESE… pues que se quede con el- dijo Nigel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- preguntó Hoagie

-No- replicó Nigel girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, aún con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No te importa que se abrasen?

-No- dijo Nigel sintiendo un poco de celos.

-No te importa… ¿Qué se besen?- preguntó Hoagie con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando a que Nigel explotara

-No- dijo Nigel viendo de reojo a Abby, que estaba abrazada de Ritch.

-No te importa que…

-Bueno, ya cállate- le dijo a Hoagie ya exasperado.

-Acéptalo Nigel, ya no eres la moda en Francia.

-Pues no me importa, fíjate, fíjate FIJATE, porque sé como hacer que Abby vuelva conmigo.

-Ardilla- murmuró Hoagie

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nigel molesto

-Que… que risa- inventó Hoagie esquivando la mirada de fuego que Nigel le estaba echando.

Esa noche, Hoagie le habló a Nigel para ir a una fiesta, pero Nigel rechazó la invitación, y como excusa inventó que tenía que estar descansado para el día siguiente, pero en realidad, se durmió a las 5 de la mañana, cuidando cada detalle del nuevo sector, que era el protegido de Nigel y Abby. Coordinaba sus frecuencias, incrementaba el nivel del queso para disparar, entre otras cosas.

-Que patético soy- se dijo Nigel a si mismo, seguido de un gran suspiro –mientras no sea como Mike, todo está bien-. A las 5.10 A.M., Nigel se metió en su cama.

Poco después, su madre lo tiró de la cama, haciendo que Nigel estuviera perdido.

-Nigel, ve por tu primo a la central de autobuses- ordenó su madre con un tono de regaño.

Nigel, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir las órdenes dadas, así que somnoliento, y entrecerrando los ojos, vio el reloj y marcaba que apenas eran las 5.30 A.M. Se frotó los ojos y la cabeza, levantándose y pensando que solo quería dormir.

Se puso una chamarra, pues estaba helando afuera de su casa, abrió la puerta de su casa, para encaminarse hacia la central. Pero vio a Abby que caminaba por la calle y se dirigía a su casa, tampoco había ido a la fiesta, con el mismo pretexto, de que quería descansar, pero a comparación de Nigel, Abby no durmió nada, pues estaba muy nerviosa, ambos cruzaron miradas, pero se ignoraron, y Nigel siguió su camino.

Treinta minutos después, ya había llegado a la central, y vio que el camión de Mike, llegaba a las nueve y media de la mañana, no a las seis, como su mamá había previsto. Entre frustración y cansancio, Nigel quedó dormido en la central hasta que su primo apareciera, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Tres horas mas tarde, un niño pequeño de tez morena, le estaba metiendo basura en su boca, pues estaba roncando. Mientras otro niño idéntico al primer niño, le quitaba los lentes de sus ojos cerrados, mientras el primer niño le tapaba la nariz, haciendo que Nigel no pudiera respirar bien, provocando que se despertara bruscamente.

-Que le digo, me dice…- balbuceó al despertar.

-¡Tío Nigel!- saludó uno de los pequeños gemelos, hijos del hermano de su ex novia.


	8. Mike

Hace un año, El padre y la madre de Nigel, habían ido a Inglaterra, para ver al padre de su madre, que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, no habían llevado a Nigel, por cuestiones económicas, partieron en Noviembre, para tener planeado volver en navidad, pero por cuestiones climáticas, su vuelo se canceló, y no pudieron volver a casa, hasta Enero del siguiente año. Como ninguno de sus amigos, pensaba en incluir a Nigel en sus planes de navidad, Abby no dejó que se quedara solo, y lo llevó a su casa, donde pasó Navidad y año nuevo. Ahí fue donde conoció a Andrew, el hermano mayor de Abby, a Nadya, la esposa de Andrew, y a los gemelos, Alex y Nicky. Como en ese tiempo, Abby y Nigel no eran novios aun, pero estaban muy cerca de serlo, los gemelos adoptaron a Nigel como su tío.

Y la navidad que acababa de pasar, su madre viajó a Inglaterra de nuevo, al sepulcro del padre de Nigel, que había muerto unas semanas antes de navidad, y otra ves, Nigel se quedo en casa, pero esa vez, no estaba tan afligido, pues tenía a Abby a su lado. Y el mismo día que murió su padre, tuvo un sueño en el que Hoagie lo traicionaba, y se quedaba con Abby, quien hace 5 meses, había aceptado ser su novia. La Nochebuena, agitado, se despertó y a las 3.15 AM, le pidió a Abby que se casara con el, pues no quería perderla, pero como aún eran adolescentes, solo podían jugar a estar casados.

-¡Gemelos!- dijo Nigel con alegría y abrazó con un brazo al gemelo que le había quitado los lentes, Alex, y con el otro, al que le tapó la nariz, Nicky. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, y dejando de abrazar a los pequeños.

-Venimos a ver a tía Abby cantar- dijo Alex

-Ah, si, tu tía es… tan…- suspiró Nigel con un tono de enamoramiento.

-¿Aún suspirando por Abby?- preguntó Andrew, quien apenas iba pasando por allí y se detuvo a saludar.

-Siempre- dijo Nigel, con la vista perdida, provocando las risas de los gemelos – digo… no…- reaccionó poniéndose de pie y casi tirando a uno de los pequeños, pero al ver a Andrew, corrigió su respuesta - ¿…no se nota, eh?

-Y tu, ¿vas a tocar, no?- preguntó Andrew dándole un cálido abrazo a Nigel.

-Si, y para mi desgracia segunda voz, en duetos, siempre canto-. Dijo Nigel sin ánimos apartándose de Andrew.

\- Lo había escuchado… por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Se supone que mi primo va a llegar en cualquier momento, y se va a quedar lo que resta del año escolar-. Dijo Nigel sin ánimos viendo en la cara de Alex sus lentes –…lindos lentes- le dirigió con una sonrisa poniendo su mano izquierda, sobre el pequeño hombro derecho del gemelo.

-¿Y en dónde está tu primo?- Preguntó Andrew viendo a Nicky.

-No tengo idea, ya debería de haber…- empezó Nigel interrumpido por un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de donde se recogía el equipaje. –Esta bien, ya se dónde está.

-¿Qué no lo vas a ayudar?- preguntó Andrew cargando a Nicky y girando la vista hacia el meollo del problema.

-Mmm…- Nigel se quedó pensándolo un instante viendo a su primo, en el que un muchacho alto, con lentes de armazón, frenos dentales, cabello negro carbón relamido hacia atrás con unos cuantos pelos de fuera, con una camisa rojo quemado con una playera blanca abajo lo saludaba, provocando que las valijas que sostenía, se cayeran pisando los pies de un tipo fornido que pasaba por allí. –No, no lo creo- contestó sonriendo, y giró la mirada hacia Andrew, que en el momento en que percibió su mensaje de hipocresía, que solo su madre le podría lanzar, contestó sin nada mas que decir -Está bien, ya voy.

Nigel caminó con sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón color caqui hasta dónde Mike había herido al tipo fornido, dónde Mike, se encontraba arrodillado recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Hola Mike…- dijo Nigel viendo la ropa más asquerosa del mundo siendo recogida por su primo.

-¿Nigel?- preguntó Mike alzando la vista, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor. – _¡Pdimito!_ – gritó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su primo menor.

-Ya… ya, ya, ya, ya, párale, o sea hello- dijo Nigel apenas respirando, y Mike lo soltó.

- _Nombde, pedro_ , que _bárdbado_ , casi me mato aquí _espedándote_ – dijo Mike arrodillándose de nuevo, mientras Nigel se frotaba el brazo.

-Si, bueno, larga historia, luego te la cuento, vamonos ya- dijo Nigel recogiendo dos valijas y caminando lejos de ahí.

- _Odye, pdimo…-_ protestó Mike

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nigel molesto, girando sobre sí mismo a ver a Mike, el cual, cargaba 5 valijas más. –No me friegues- exclamó Nigel dejando caer las valijas al suelo.

Minutos más tarde. Se encontraban caminando por la calle, Nigel cargando 4 de sus maletas, mientras que Mike, a duras penas podía con 3. Nigel caminaba unos metros adelante de Mike, y éste suplicaba por un receso, mientras Nigel giraba los ojos y pensaba que eso no era nada, y que no podría aguantar ni siquiera 2 horas en una misión de los chicos del barrio. Nigel, sin previo aviso, paró en seco, pues vio que Abby salía de su casa, cubriendo con su mano derecha su boca que emitía grandes bostezos, señales de cansancio. Dejó el equipaje en la banqueta sin previo aviso, y Mike, por el volumen del equipaje, que lo llevaba en frente de su cara le tapaba la vista, no vio por dónde caminaba, tropezó con sus pertenencias.

-Ah, que le digo- exclamó mientras caía.

Mientras, Nigel platicaba con Abby.

-…Y vi a mis… - relató Nigel con una sonrisa - … ex sobrinos…- pero dicha sonrisa, se fue desvaneciendo.

-Mientras ellos te sigan diciendo tío, tu siempre serás su tío- explicó Abby escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando al lado de Nigel, hasta que vio a Mike en el suelo… por enésima vez. -¿Estás bien?- Corrió a ayudarlo tendiéndole una mano como apoyo.

Mike, logró enfocar al principio, solo la mano de Abby que enfrente de el yacía esperando una respuesta, lentamente subió la vista, y vio una sudadera azul con dos franjas rojas a los costados, y dentro de la sudadera, una blusa morado que parecía azul, levantó mas la vista, hasta toparse con el cabello rizado caído sobre sus hombros color castaño oscuro más suave que jamás haya visto, los ojos color miel mas dulces que la misma azúcar, la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás había tenido la fortuna de soñar, provocando el nerviosismo y tartamudeo del muchacho.

-Ada… da-da-da…- trató de decir en un vano intento.

-Dice que _adada_ , es su manera de saludar- dijo Nigel inclinándose al lado de Abby, y de igual manera, le extendió la mano a su primo –Es mi primo, se llama Mike- dijo Nigel de último, sintiendo la mano de su primo agarrar la de el, y de tal forma, lo mismo hizo con Abby, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

- _Cdeo_ que puedo _pdesentarme_ yo solo- dijo Mike sacudiéndose ambos costados del pantalón, el cual tenía mas arriba del estómago, sostenido con un cinturón café que no ocultaba nada que su camisa estaba fajada a mas no poder.-Soy Mike, el _pdimo_ de Nigel, y me voy a _quedad_ lo que _desta_ del año _escolad_ aquí- se presentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Abby se la devolviera, y que Mike se derritiera.

-Que bien, y supongo que vendrás esta noche al concierto- dijo Abby.

-¡ _Odale_! ¿Me invitas a un _conciedto_? ¿De quien?- preguntó Mike impaciente - ¿de Bethoveen o de _Mozadt_? Ellos son lo máximo, mi chava.

Abby rió con una sonrisa encantadora, y replicó:

-No, ¿no sabías que Nigel y yo tenemos una banda?

-No- contestó Mike confuso

-¿No lo pensabas llevar al concierto?- preguntó Abby algo enojada a Nigel.

-Le pensaba decir hoy- Mintió Nigel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _Nombde_ , pero que malo _edes_ , mi chavo- dijo Mike.

Abby sonrió falsamente, se acercó a Nigel, le puso una mano en el hombro derecho, y le susurró al oído:

-Me recuerda al número innombrable-

Nigel sonrió, y al despegársele Abby de su hombro, la abrazó con un brazo por la espalda, y con la otra por la cintura, como si él no hubiera sido el que estaba en ese momento ahí, y Mike no existiera, y la acercó hacia el, y le susurró:

-¿Porqué crees que no lo quería llevar al concierto?-

Abby abrazó el cuello de Nigel con ambas manos, y le susurró:

-Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?- esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Oh si- dijo Nigel en tono normal, viendo sarcásticamente a Abby, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

-Con que _secdeateándose_ ¿eh? Mas les vale que no hablen de mí- les advirtió Mike, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, y dejaran de abrazarse.

-Claro que no Mike-. Dijo Abby y volvió a sonreír falsamente -… será mejor que vaya con Deny…a preparar todo.

-¿No quieres ayuda?- preguntó Nigel ofreciéndose como voluntario desesperado.

-No, soy una chica fuerte, me ato los zapatos yo solita- dijo Abby con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, sacando unos lentes iguales a los que Alex le había quitado. –Además, Ritch va a ir a ayudar.

Nigel se desilusionó un poco, y contempló los lentes que Abby había sacado.

-Oye, esos se parecen…- dijo Nigel, viendo que Abby se alejaba

-Lo son- dijo Abby volteando a ver a ambos chicos que la veían partir.

-Que linda- suspiró Mike al no alcanzar a verla más.

-Es más que eso…- corroboró Nigel -… ¿Qué?

Horas más tarde, acabando de desempacar, Nigel y la pequeña gran molestia, se hallaban en el cuarto de Nigel.

-¿Entonces que mi chavo? ¿Que i _nstdumento_ tocas? ¿El _cladinete_ o el _tdiángulo_?- preguntó Mike abriendo su última maleta.

-Toco la guitarra eléctrica, para tu mayor inf…- dijo Nigel siendo interrumpido por la curiosidad del interior de la maleta -¿¡Trajiste tu juego de química 'Mi Regalía'?!

-Pues _clado_ , no puedo _vivid_ sin el- dijo Mike sacando una botella pequeña con una etiqueta con el escrito 'sulfato de sodio'.

Nigel puso los ojos en blanco, y recostado en su cama, tomó su instrumento de color azul, y se puso a practicar sin amplificador.

-¿Todavía sigues imitando a Luís Miguel?- Preguntó Mike provocando que su primo dejara de tocar.

-Ya te dije, yo no lo imito- dijo Nigel exasperado -…él me imita a mi-

- _Esd_ lo mismo- dijo Mike jugando con su lámpara de alcohol y su tripié, mientras Nigel tocaba de nuevo sin el amplificador.

Finalmente, tras horas de exasperación y experimentos por parte de Mike, llegó la tibia tarde de Enero.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Nigel guardando su guitarra más preciada que su propia vida en su estuche.

-Pero es muy _tadrde-_ dijo Mike viendo el reloj, que marcaba las cinco en punto.

-O sea hello, claro que es tarde, el concierto empieza a las nueve, así que ya vamonos- se colgó el estuche al hombro, y tomando de la muñeca a su primo. Pero de nuevo, paró en seco sin previo aviso. -¿Piensas ir así?- preguntó viendo la horrible ropa de Mike de reojo.

-Pues… si, ¿ _podque_?- preguntó Mike

-Pues…- dijo Nigel y lo miró de pies a cabeza. –Está bien, allá tendrán algo que prestarte.

Por fin llegaron a donde el concierto iba a tomar lugar, provocando que Mike quedara atónito ante tal construcción que podía resguardar a un gran número de personas ahí.

-Respira, respira- dijo Nigel pegándole en el pecho a su primo, y sacó su inhalador del bolsillo que tenía Mike en el pantalón de vestir que dejaba al descubierto sus calcetas.

-Si, solo que…- dijo, e inhaló algo de aire que contenía su inhalador. –Nunca había visto un _lugad_ tan _gdande pada_ un concierto, ni en el concierto de piano y _tdes cuedas_ se llena esto.

Lo cual era un poco obvio, porque solo Mike, sus padres, y el club de ajedrez, que sólo eran 4 personas, fueron a dicho concierto, que tenía lugar en una plazuela, calculada para 500 personas.

-Creo… que no se compara- dijo Nigel.

De entre las sombras, se oyó una voz que ordenaba dónde iría cada cosa, entonces, Nigel y Mike voltearon.

-…No me interesa si no está aquí, quiero la mercancía, ya- dijo Deny hablando por teléfono, ordenando con la mano desocupada a los que ponían los instrumentos en orden –si, bueno, si no lo puedes conseguir, mejor no me hables- dijo de último y colgó inmediatamente y cruzó la mirada con Nigel –Nigel, por fin alguien con sentido común.. o eso trata de aparentar, ¿cómo está mi guitarrista estrella?- preguntó Deny acercándosele.

-Yo, pues, estoy…-

-Excelente, ése es el espíritu- dijo Deny abrazando a Nigel con una mano -… ¿y éste?- preguntó refiriéndose a Mike.

-Mi primo- dijo Nigel con indiferencia.

-¿TU QUE?- preguntó DEny a grito abierto y echó a reír, provocando varias miradas de extrañeza.

-Tengo pase de los _vedí impodtantio pedsonus_ , así que si yo _fueda_ tú, no me hablaría así- dijo Mike mostrando un pedazo de papel enjicado alrededor de su cuello.

-Mike- llamó Nigel

-¿Si _pdimito_?

-Cállate.

-Oh, _ta_ bueno, ya cásate.

-¡Que te calles!

Más adelante, en los camerinos, los peinadores y maquillistas, estaban más en Abby, que en otra persona.

-¡Ora! Esperen… no tanto…- exclamó Abby, y manoteó a las herramientas de maquillaje como si fueran 100 moscas a su alrededor. –Ah, ya llegaron- dijo parándose de su silla, golpeando con su palma los cepillos.

Se dirigió hacia Mike y Nigel desarreglándose el horrible peinado que le habían hecho durante 2 horas, y abrazó a Mike.

-Qué bueno que viniste- dijo sonriendo a más no poder.

-Hice lo que pude- dijo Mike sonriendo dejando mostrar sus aparatos dentales, pero sin corresponderle el abrazo. Mientras Nigel giraba los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco pensando en que sólo él, podía no abrazar a Abby en esa situación.

Abby lo dejó de abrazar, y se dirigió hacia Nigel.

-Hola- dijo ella de manera fría y cortante con una sonrisa fingida, misma que Nigel le devolvió.

-Rencorosa- pensó Nigel mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado.

-Rencoroso- pensó Abby viéndolo sacar su guitarra.

-Y llegastes tú, como primavera, en pleno invierno, a mi corazón…- pensó Mike mientras recorría con la vista el lugar.

Horas después, cuando ya casi iba a empezar el concierto, y a Nigel le había llovido sobre mojado en todo el día, cuando apareció quien menos le apetecía ver.

-Ritch- dijo Abby corriendo a los brazos de su novio con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo tan amorosamente.

-Ese es mi abrazo- dijo Nigel de tal manera que sólo Mike lo escuchó.

Seguido de un beso que Abby le robó a Ritch.

-Ese es MI beso-. Dijo Nigel con un tono un poco más alto, haciendo que Mike retrocediera unos pasos.

-Espera, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre el vestuario- dijo Abby sentando a Ritch en un sillón.

-Ese es MI trabajo- dijo Nigel desesperado y se desquitó pegándole a Mike en el brazo, haciendo que se cayera.

-Ah, que le digo- gimió mientras caía, y Nigel solo se cruzó de brazos. –Rencoroso.

-Que te calles- dijo Nigel harto.

Deny entró unos minutos después anunciando el inicio del concierto, y encontró que todos estaban estresados, excepto claro, Mike, que tocaba cada cosa que encontraba.

-No…toques- reprimió Deny a Mike al ver que iba a tocar el bajo.

-Oh, no puedo hacer nada- dijo Mike y desvió la vista hacia la batería.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Hoagie amenazándolo con una baqueta

-Oh, ya cásate- se defendió Mike.

-Lo haría si pudiera- dijo Hoagie

-Tía Abby, Tío Nigel- gritó un pequeño de tez semi morena desde la puerta.

Abby, Nigel, y todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas para ver al hermoso par de gemelos que cada uno corrió a abrazar a uno de sus tíos.

-Vamos a verlos desde el escenario- dijo Nicky, que estaba en brazos de Abby.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Abby.

-Papá tuvo que quedarse a esperar a mamá, pero estamos seguros que vendrá.

-O sea hello, ¿se apuran? El público ya amenaza con dar pataditas- dijo Denny e inmediatamente se oyeron los estrepitosos sonidos provenientes del publico que todos hicieran una pausa a lo que hacían.

-Está bien, ya vamos- dijo Nigel dejando a Alex en el suelo.

Éste lo jaló de la costura de la playera, y miró hacia sus ojos, se agachó para decirle que se tenía que ir, pero sólo le sonrió, le alborotó el cabello, y lo tomó de su mano, hasta llevarlo con Ritch.

-Éste, es su nuevo tío… Háganlo trizas- dijo Nigel señalando a Ritch, que con cara de fastidio vio a los pequeños que saltaban alrededor de él.

Todos se dirigieron al escenario, y de último, estaban Abby y Nigel, cuando ya iban a poner un pie en el escenario, Nigel le tomó la mano a Abby y le pidió sus lentes con una mirada, los cuales, le dio, mientras salieron Hoagie, Wally Kuki y Fany, sólo faltaban los principales, Abby y Nigel. Abby abrazó a Nigel, por tanto nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo, y para desearle suerte, Nigel le devolvió el abrazo.

El público se preguntaba dónde estaban las voces, pero nadie sabía, ni siquiera los de su banda. Ambos se separaron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, fue cuando Abby le quería dar a Nigel un beso en la mejilla, pero éste no lo previno, y movió su cara, de tal manera que sus labios chocaron. Se separaron, y quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, hasta que alguien los empujó.

-Si, si, muy lindo, ahora vayan allá afuera, y háganme rica- dijo Deny empujándolos por las espaldas.

En cuanto salieron a escena, sus fanáticos los vitorearon, les aplaudieron y algunos, se desmayaron.

-¡Whooo! Perfecta noche para _rockear_ , ¿no?- dijo Abby tomando posición en frente de un micrófono. –Bueno, sucedieron algunos improvistos, y les agradecemos su paciencia, ahora, vamos a empezar con esto de una vez- prosiguió dirigiéndose hacia Nigel con una sonrisa. –Aquí mi guitarrista y yo…- comentó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Nigel. -…vamos a empezar con una canción, que de seguro, ninguno de ustedes ha escuchado jamás-. Le susurró algo a Nigel, y éste sonrió al escuchar su plan. Asintió y se dispuso a tocar.

Aquella pieza, era una canción, que Abby y Nigel habían compuesto juntos cuando eran novios, una canción que Nigel le había dedicado a Abby, y dicha canción, hizo que la gente empezara a murmurar y suspirar.

 _Sin dejarte de hablar, se que viene el final, en el que tu y yo, nos debamos separar._

 _Sin sospechar que nos tenemos que dejar de hablar, te digo que te quiero, tú eres mi_

 _Más profundo sueño, apenas parece que fue ayer, cuando te besé por primera vez,_

 _Cuando dormimos juntos en el césped, con la cabeza hacia las estrellas, para soñar_

 _Contigo, y nuestros cuentos de amor, cuentos de fantasía y humor. Cuentos, que_

 _Algún día se harán… verdad…_

Pasaron unos minutos después, y pareció fascinarles la nueva pieza musical, que obviamente solo los compositores de dicha pieza habían escuchado antes.

 _Nadie nunca me había hecho tan feliz, y me duele llegar a pensar que te perdí, que_

 _Ahora estas con vil, que me reemplazó. Me duele llegar a pensar, que tus besos, sean de Alguien más, que nunca más tendré tus abrazos o tus miradas de amor que me lanzabas, Cada vez que te sonrojabas. Tus abrazos, y besos, caricias y sonetos, no…nunca más…_

 _Me duele pensar que con otro te diviertes más, que sonríes y no es para mí, para_

 _Contemplar tu don que hace derretir mi ser. Que te mueres, por ese vil. Y que jamás te_

 _Tendré otra vez…_

 _Lo que siempre guardé, aquí en mi corazón, creo que ésta vez, lo debes saber, y sin nada más que decir, te diré lo que en realidad significas para mí, tu eres mi luna, mi sol, y mi mundo._

 _Se que tu también me extrañas, y me muero por decirlo, pero ahora te veo con otro, y solo puedo decir… adiós cariño, adiós._

 _Te amo y siempre lo haré, yo nunca te olvidaré, y espero que estés bien. Me quito de tu camino… pero por favor, nunca me olvides…_

* * *

 _*Extreme facepalm*_


	9. Tengo-una-mejor-idea

Después de la hermosa melodía que Abby y Nigel compusieron juntos, sin previo aviso, Nigel comenzó a tocar esa pieza que Hoagie y Wally acompañaron, pues ya sabían el truco de su compañero, y lo apoyaban al 100 por ciento. Se la dedicaba a Abby, pero no lo dijo, pues sólo con su mirada que se clavaba en los ojos de la cantante bastaba para saber a quien iba dirigida la canción. Y sólo le tomó unos segundos después del 'Te amo' y una mirada de los tiernos ojos azules de Nigel, para saber, que todo en la canción, era cierto.

Mientras, toda la gente vitoreaba la pieza musical, desde entonces, favorita de muchos.

-Fue, algo que escribí, inspirado en mi vida, ojala les haya gustado, y pues…creo que la pieza habla por si sola- dijo Nigel hacia el público levemente sonrojado y con un tono serio, que nadie había escuchado jamás.

Después de cantar unas cuantas canciones más, Nigel habló de nuevo:

-Ahora, Abby…-dijo por el micrófono que tenía delante de el. –si no te molesta, quisiera tocar otra inventada por mi solito porque soy bien bárbaro…

-Adelante- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ésta, es una canción, que en mis ratos de ocio me puse a escribir, pensando en alguien muy espacial… y pues, mis amigos acá me van a ayudar a tocarla-. Explicó y le hizo una señal a Hoagie para que empezara a tocar.

 _Me pareció ver un par de estrellas en algún lugar cerca de aquí, no son plateadas,_

 _Ni color carmesí. Son color miel, miel como el sabor de tu boca. Y quiero_

 _Que sean para mí… Dos estrellas con tu nombre grabado en ellas, dos estrellas_

 _Que podría observar hasta morir, dos estrellas que me gritan, ven aquí, Dos estrellas_

 _Que quisiera tenerlas aquí._

 _Ven ya, acércate, te diré lo que eres para mí._

 _En simples palabras no lo puedo describir, necesito mil horas para decirte_

 _Lo que significas para mi…_

La canción duró dos minutos más, hasta que acabó, y Abby clavaba su vista en Nigel, y lo veía una y otra vez de pies a cabeza, preguntándose como lo había dejado ir tan fácil. Salió de su trance, y se volvió hacia el público.

-Y aho…- empezó a decir la siguiente pieza, pero miró de reojo, que Deny hacía ademanes exagerados desde el lado derecho del escenario, para llamar la atención de Abby. –Ahora un receso-. Dijo safándose de las miradas del público.

Todos la siguieron, y Nigel literalmente corrió para ver que pasaba, porque no era costumbre de Deny interrumpir algo tan importante, y menos algo que le dejara dinero.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nigel casi chocando contra Abby.

-Es tu hermano- dijo Deny algo agitada.

-¿Mi hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos-. Dijo Nigel algo confuso

-No te estaba hablando a ti- dijo Deny con indiscreción hacia Nigel. -Le hablaba a…

-¿Qué le pasó a Tommy?- interrumpió Hoagie.

-¿Qué? Yo ni siquiera…

-Fue a Joey, ¿verdad?- preguntó Wally alarmado

-¿Quién es ese…

-No me digas que le pasó algo a mi hermano- dijo Fany angustiada

-¡BUENO YA CALLANSE!- ordenó Deny tras exasperarse con los miembros de la banda. –Le hablo a Abby, que su hermano está en el hospital…inútiles- se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalada.

-Ah…- exclamaron Kuki, Fany, Wally, Hoagie, Mike y Ritch en señal de alivio, mientras no se acordaban que la herida era Abby.

Nigel se paró delante de ella para ver su reacción, ante tal noticia, que era la mirada perdida, y respiración jadeante, sus rodillas le temblaban, y sólo salió del lugar a todo lo que daban sus pies, mientras Nigel se disponía a ir tras ella, pero Ritch le metió el pie para que tropezara, y giró la cabeza como si no hubiera sabido que fue lo que pasó, mientras Nigel le lanzaba una mirada que quemaba a su agresor, éste corría tras Abby.

-Abby, Abby, tranquila-. Dijo Ritch mientras la detenía con sus manos en los hombros descubiertos del a cantante, pues llevaba una blusa sin mangas. Abby estaba demasiado tensa y frustrada que solo se giró sobre ella misma y abrazó a Ritch y se echó a llorar, pues estaba pensando lo peor, mientras Nigel salía con un libro en la mano, y sin ser notado.

-Tengo que ir allá- dijo Abby entre lágrimas

-Pero, ¿que hay del concierto?- preguntó Ritch

-Yo te cubro- dijo Nigel con voz firme saliendo de entre las sombras.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Abby alejándose de Ritch

-Ricón, ¿sabes tocar guitarra?- Preguntó Nigel dirigiéndose a Ritch.

-S-si- dijo Ritch sin saber el plan de Nigel.

-Está bien, toca la 2, 4 y todas las que sean número par-. Dijo Nigel lanzándole el libro que tenía en la mano, que era un libro con cada nota que tenían las canciones y terminó diciendo: -Si le haces algo a mi guitarra, te mato- amenazándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Irás solo?- preguntó Abby secándose casi por completo las lágrimas.

-Nah- dijo Nigel sin ninguna preocupación –Mike me acompañará

-Gran compañía- dijo Abby sarcásticamente soltando una sonrisa por fin.

-¿Acaso tienes otra idea?- preguntó Nigel, mientras veía la cara de Ritch que claramente expresaba confusión y desesperación, y se mofó de él.

-Pues… yo- dijo ella finalmente.

-No, tu debes seguir con esto, siempre ha sido tu sueño.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde este momento.

-Ah, bueno…

- _Oidgan, cdeo_ que ya _debedian entdrad_ \- dijo Mike saliendo hacia el callejón, y acercándose a Ritch y lo vio estresado hojeando como loco el libro que Nigel le acababa de dar – ¿Y a este que le picó?

-Me va a cubrir- dijo Nigel

-Pues con este _fdio_ que hace, quien no _quedía estad_ …

-El va a tocar la guitarra por mí, o sea hello- dijo Nigel chocando su palma con su frente.

-Ah, _habedlo_ dicho antes, ¿y a donde vas, mi chavo?

-Vamos- corrigió Nigel sonriéndole a Abby y tomó a Mike de la muñeca izquierda

-¡Que le digo!- exclamó Mike, mientras estaba siendo jalado por su primo.

Minutos después, Nigel y Mike caminaban por un callejón oscuro, Mike temblaba de miedo, mientras se escondía detrás de Nigel, que tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-Mi guitarra, mi concierto, mis fans, mis abrazos, mis besos, MI ABBY… ah pero no, tenía que ir de bocón y decir que yo la hacía de héroe, nada más para que MI Abby estuviera mas tranquila, maldito Ritch…- se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes mientras caminaba con paso decidido.

- _Odye pdimo, debedías_ de dejad de pensad en ella, ya es _hadina_ de _otdro_ costad- dijo Mike haciendo que Nigel diera una media vuelta bastante brusca y lo mirara furioso.

-Nunca- se limitó a decir Nigel mientras escondía sus ojos tras sus lentes.

Se oyeron ruidos extraños por el callejón, lo que hizo que Nigel se parara en seco. Su primo solo buscaba objetos extraños con la vista, mientras Nigel tomó algo de su cintura que estaba bajo su camisa. Se la aventó a su primo, que la recibió con asombro.

-¿Te _padece_ un buen momento _pada jugad_?- Preguntó Mike, que observaba el arma, que parecía un juguete, un recipiente, al parecer, de mostaza con un mango de madera, y varios botones en él.

-O sea hello, son armas súper letales, que te podrían destruir en mil pedazos, no la utilices si no es necesario- advirtió Nigel sacando otra de debajo de su pantalón.

-No te _cdeo_ \- dijo Mike viendo bien el arma de cerca, y paretó un botón que lanzó un rayo que le dio a un bote de basura, el cual, salió destruido en mil pedazos. Nigel solo miró a Mike con fastidio, el éste solo dijo en su defensa –Te _cdeo._

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a salvo al hospital, abrieron la puerta, y vieron a Deny, que los veía algo apática.

-Deny, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nigel alarmado.

-Obviamente advirtiéndoles que todo fue una trampa- dijo Deny casi a gritos.

-Silencio- pidió una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Y cómo llegaste tan _dápido_?- preguntó Mike.

-Eso no les incumbe, vamos, regresen al concierto, Ritch no sirve para cubrirte- repitió Deny en el mismo tono en que lo había hecho antes.

-¡Silencio!- pidió la misma enfermera.

-¡Silencio usted señora! ¿Que no ve que estamos en un hospital?... Vaya, que gente tan irrespetuosa.- dijo Deny prácticamente a grito abierto, causando que Mike y Nigel intercambiaran miradas. –Bueno, ya váyanse- empujó a ambos hasta la puerta, y los sacó del edificio.

Ambos, sin esperar a Deny, se pusieron en marcha, mientras ésta se quedaba en el hospital.

-Maldito… maldito orgullo- se dijo Deny a si misma viendo a Nigel apresurar el paso y dejar a Mike atrás.

Corrieron por una calle, que estaba repleta de gente, y algunos reconocieron a Nigel, se le acercaron preguntándose porqué no estaba en el concierto, impidiéndole el paso. Entre la multitud, quedó hipnotizado ante una cabellera rubia y ojos cafés que se le hacían familiares. Hasta que los focos de las cámaras lo deslumbraron.

-¡Ora!- exclamó frotándose los ojos, ya que los lentes de sol, no protegían a sus ojos de los focos. Salió del transe, y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al callejón por dónde habían salido. Cuando entraron a los camerinos, encontraron a Andrew, que veía el espectáculo con sus hijos y su esposa desde el lugar que Deny los había llamado. Nigel se le quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujaba por detrás.

-Ritch desafina muy seguido, de seguro el perdedor nunca había estado en público antes, cuando entre el solo de batería, entras, y triunfas, y todos te vitorean, y si quieres, como premio te doy una galletita- dijo Deny, quien lo estaba empujando.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Nigel haciendo que Deny lo dejara de empujar.

-Todos te están esperando, ¿que parte de 'Haz-a-Deny-rica' no entiendes?- preguntó ella.

-La parte de 'Tengo-una-mejor-idea'- dijo el sonriendo.

Afortunadamente para Ritch, el solo de batería estaba muy cerca en llegar, de hecho, dejó de tocar unos segundos antes, haciendo que Abby se pusiera más tensa. En ese momento, Nigel salió y se dirigió a Abby, parándose frente a ella, y sin que Hoagie dejara de tocar, Abby le sonrió al saber que sólo fue una broma cruel, lo abrazó seguido de un gran vitoreo del público. Ritch supuso la reacción de Abby, y sólo se limitó a sonreír. Todos se habían alegrado que Nigel volviera, y más los de su banda. Le quitó la guitarra a Ritch, seguido de un amistoso gesto de chocar palmas, justo a tiempo para empezar a tocar.

En los últimos segundos de la pieza, que era ya la última, Abby no se pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, los pequeños gemelos corrieron hacia ella, y cantaron el coro de la canción, junto con Fany y Kuki. Mientras Nigel reía levemente por las vocecillas de los pequeños, que le recordaban a la de él, cuando era pequeño.

Ya terminado el concierto, todos se encontraban tras el escenario festejando por el gran éxito de la banda.

-De aquí a Hollywood- dijo Deny alzando al aire su botella de agua. –A propósito, quiero que crezcan, y están a nada de darme un contrato decente, todo el mundo los conocerían… o al menos, el país- dijo tras una pausa para sorber un poco de agua.

-Genial- asintió Nigel, y dio media vuelta, para ver a Ritch, que estaba al lado de Abby –gracias

-¿Por?- preguntó Ritch confuso.

-Por robarme a mi novia inútil- pensó Nigel. –Por todo- reconoció que Ritch le caía bien, y lo demostró dándole un abrazo.

-Que gay- pensó Ritch fingiendo una sonrisa, que se convirtió en una de verdad.

Nigel rió, y destapó su botella de agua, y vertió un poco de su agua sobre la espalda de Ritch, que fue bajando poco a poco.

-Ups-. Dijo Nigel separándose de Ritch viéndolo correr en círculos, dejando que Nigel se parara al lado de Abby en lugar de él. Abby solo cruzó los brazos y miró a Nigel a forma de enojo, que se convirtió en una sonrisa irónica que ambos compartieron.


	10. El anillo

Días después, Nigel caminaba solo, por los jardines de la escuela, con una lata de soda en su mano izquierda y la derecha resguardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-De rodillas te pido, te ruego…- cantaba para sí mismo, cuando oyó la voz de Abby, y se escondió detrás de un edificio, para poder escuchar mejor sin ser detectado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Nigel- gritó Abby a Ritch.

-No, claro que no- dijo Ritch sarcásticamente al mismo volumen que Abby.

Nigel escuchó la conversación unos segundos más, y mientras Abby más lo defendía, sentía que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte cada vez.

-Escucha, ¿sabes que? No me siento cómoda con esto, no debí aceptar el helado, no debía de haber hecho muchas cosas, así que pienso que… necesitamos algún tiempo, y…creo que deberías salir con alguien mas…- terminó Abby con toda comprensión.

-¡Si!- dijo Nigel en señal de triunfo, y decidió ver a Ritch.

Vio que estaban parados uno en frente del otro, y Ritch, le quiso dar un último beso como novios a Abby, pero ésta lo esquivó moviendo su cabeza.

-Adiós- dijo Abby, y se fue dejando a Ritch con el corazón destrozado sentándose en una banca.

Nigel salió de su escondite aún tomando su soda, y se le acercó a Ritch, que se veía afligido.

-Hola Ritch ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dijo Nigel sentándose a su lado.

-Abby… cortó conmigo- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿En serio? Que mal, no sabía- Mintió -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Solo quiero estar solo…

-Está bien- dijo Nigel parándose de la banca dejando a Ritch solo, y fue a buscar a Abby.

-Quisiera hablar con algui… ¡oye!- dijo Ritch y se tumbó en la banca, mirando al cielo -…malo.

-Lo siento… tengo que… hacer algo… que… ya sabes…- inventó Nigel diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Poco después, se encontró con Abby, y entabló una conversación con ella.

-Abby, Abby…- dijo Nigel jadeando y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Abby para descansar, mientras ella ponía sus manos detrás de ella, y parecía estar intentando zafar su dedo de su mano.

-Nigel- dijo Abby viendo jadear a Nigel delante de ella.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó hace unos minutos, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Nigel parándose bien y poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro libre de Abby.

-Claro- dijo Abby sin mayor preocupación tratando de zafar su dedo de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo más notorio.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Nigel curioso, viendo que hacía el movimiento brusco de manos.

-Nada- mintió esforzándose un poco más en zafar el dedo. Cuando oyó como si se hubieran caído 5 alfileres a la vez. Un pequeño anillo con una piedrecilla roja incrustada se deslizó por sus pies hasta tocar el suelo en frente de los pies de Nigel.

Abby se mordía su labio inferior, y desviaba la vista hacia otro lado que no fuera la cara de Nigel, mientras éste sonreía y recogía el anillo, cuando volvió a su posición, detenía la sortija con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Tu anillo- dijo Nigel sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿lo conservaste todo éste tiempo?-

Abby se ruborizó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-El anillo con el que te propuse matrimonio…- dijo Nigel contemplando la piedrecilla incrustada.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio, por aquel sueño que tuvo, para sellar su trato y juego, hurgó entre su pantalón, y encontró el anillo que con tanto cariño había comprado para Lizzie 3 años atrás, antes de que ella rompiera con él por obvias razones. Pero se lo dio a Abby, pues ese anillo, lo había comprado con ayuda de Deny, y le dijo que el amor que sentía en ese instante, al comprar la sortija, la sentiría de nuevo al dársela a quien quiera que se la diera, pero nunca sospechó que se la daría a su mejor amiga. Y llevaba esa sortija, como recordatorio, de no dejarse llevar tan fácil por el amor.

-…bueno, entonces… supongo… que esto es…- dijo Nigel extendiendo su brazo para que Abby tomara el anillo, pero no lo tomó, sino que lo acercó de nuevo a Nigel.

-Abby, Nigel, justo a las estrellas a las que quería ver- dijo Deny saliendo de la nada y rompiendo el momento.

-Deny- dijo Abby quitándole el anillo a Nigel con un sobresalto.

Deny se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas y abrazó a Nigel con un brazo y a Abby con el otro.

-Mis queridos amigos… Cómo los quiero- dijo Deny mientras empezaba a caminar sin poder hacer que Nigel o Abby se liberaran tan fácil de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó Nigel

-Nigel, me ofendes con tu pregunta…- dijo Deny con un tono muy exagerado y sobreactuado, lo que hizo que Nigel a viera apartando a sus lentes con un movimiento de cabeza. -…el concierto fue un éxito, como les dije antes, todos los encabezados dicen mucho de tu vida, Nigel- continuó dejando en libertad a las estrellas, siguiendo caminando sola.

-¿Lo conservaste todo este tiempo?- preguntó Nigel acercándose a Abby, quien se ruborizó mas.

-…se los juro, me van a hacer rica, solo lean esto- dijo Deny dándose media vuelta, y les aventó una revista que le pegó a Nigel en la cara.

-¡Ora!- protestó Nigel al tiempo que le pegaba la revista en la cara.

-Lean, lean- insistió Deny, haciendo que Abby y Nigel se metieran tras las páginas de la revista

 _Extra, Extra, Tod Apesta_

-¿Quién es Tod?- preguntó Abby

-¿Qué?- preguntó Deny dando un pequeño salto y les arrebató la revista de las manos. Pas hojas y se las devolvió –Ahí, donde dice 'Éxito Rotundo'.

-Abby y Nigel se volvieron a meter en la revista y leyeron el primer párrafo:

 _La cantante Bretnilda Spice, vuelve a hacer de las suyas…_

Intercambiaron miradas y regresaron a la página 15, dónde estaba su artículo:

 _En exclusiva para esta revista, la representante de la banda juvenil más exitosa hasta ahora de nuestra cuidad, Denyah Kroots, nos da una entrevista exclusiva para ver los siguientes pasos de ésta banda favorita de muchos._

 _Revista '2:00 A.M.': Díganos, ¿cuáles son los siguientes pasos de la banda?_

 _Denyah Kroots: Sólo digamos que irá para arriba muy pronto, así que solo les puedo decir que va a incluir un video, que al espíritu deportivo le alentará mucho ver._

 _R2AM: ¿Eso significa que va a ser un video con una canción nueva?_

 _DK: Totalmente. Incluirá algo de cascos, pompones y amor._

 _R2AM: Wow, ansiamos verlo…_

 _DK: Yo también_

 _R2AM: ¿Nos puede decir algo de la relación entre Abby y Nigel?_

 _DK: No me gusta hablar de ello, aunque sólo les diré que… Se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios… aún…_

 _[…]_

-¡Deny!- protestaron Abby y Nigel al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué, Ya llegaron a la parte donde dice que Tatis se va a poner una falda Hawaiana en su siguiente concierto?- preguntó ella un poco desconcertada.

-Que cursi eres- dijo Nigel sosteniendo la revista, mientras Abby buscaba el artículo de 'Tatis'.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo- dijo Deny como si hubiese sido un halago.

-¿Cómo que un video?- dijo Abby dándose por vencida

-A eso voy… Son tan desesperados cómo Naye- dijo Deny

-¿Quién?- preguntó Nigel

-Acabo de firmar un contrato con una disquera famosa, le interesa su material, y lo de la escapada y la entrada triunfante les encantó…- dijo Deny ignorando la pregunta de Nigel y siguiendo con su relato con una sonrisa -…no lo vuelvas a hacer…- su sonrisa se fue esfumando con las palabras –Y… tampoco les gustó que Ritch desafinara, pero es algo guapo, servirá de extra- pensó Deny en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Abby y Nigel al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea, aquí esta la canción, tienen que editarla, pero la mayor parte está escrita- dijo Deny dándole a Abby unas hojas color rosa.

Abby leyó rápidamente las hojas y finalmente dijo:

-Esto no siquiera rima

-Por eso la tienen que editar- dijo Deny con una sonrisa amable.

Abby y Nigel intercambiaron miradas sin notar la sonrisa de Deny.

-Ah, otra cosa, la segunda parte de la sorpresa… Nigel, felicidades, eres el nuevo 'corre-vaca' del equipo de fútbol americano-. Siguió diciendo Deny sin quitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su cara, y sacando de la nada un casco y el uniforme del equipo de fútbol y se lo dio a Nigel.

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera se jugar- dijo Nigel recibiendo de mala gana el uniforme.

-No me importa, tienes un juego dentro de 5 días, así que yo que tú, empezaba a practicar- dijo esculcando el casillero de Abby que se encontraba abierto –Pídele ayuda a Wally…

-¡Pero si el juega jockey!- reprochó Nigel

-Fútbol, jockey, es lo mismo, en ambos tienes que botar una pelota-. Dijo Deny hojeando un cuaderno que acababa de sacar ignorando las miradas de sarcasmo que intercambiaron Abby y Nigel.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Abby

-A ti… te toca lo mejor- dijo Deny mientras esculcaba el morral que traía consigo.


	11. Porrista

Abby quería ver que le iba a tocar hacer a ella, pero se desilusionó y calló a sus pies el buen humor que el quedaba.

-Pompones- Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos con un dejo de rabia.

-Así es, serás porrista- dijo Deny con entusiasmo.

-Porrista…- repitió Abby indignada.

Nigel conocía esa mirada furibunda, y dejó caer lo que Deny le había dado, para poner sus manos en los hombros de Abby.

-Tranquila- le susurró al tiempo que giraba sus manos al lado contrario de las manecillas del reloj sobre los hombros de Abby, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡O sea hello! Me niego a ser porrista. ¡¿Has visto alguna vez esas llamadas, faldas que llevan puestas?! ¡Parecen de monjas!- Explotó Abby haciendo que Nigel bajara las manos cuando empezó a gritar, pero Abby tomó la mano izquierda de Nigel, y la colocó de nuevo en su hombro en señal de querer el masaje de nuevo, y se puso la misma mano sobre su nariz y cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues córtala todo lo que quieras, el caso es que si lo haces, la paga será muy muy buena- dijo Deny viendo con una sonrisa como Nigel le obedecía y continuaba dándole el masaje a Abby.

-Son las personas más repugnantes que haya visto en mi vida- dijo Abby abriendo los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo Nigel y bajó lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a las muñecas de Abby para abrazarla por la cintura, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-… ¿huelen eso? ...- preguntó Deny cruzándose de brazos y olfateando algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nigel tratando de oler algo, al igual que Abby lo hizo, pero solo olió el perfume de Abby.

-…Huele a amor- dijo Deny con una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a las manos de Nigel, y la cambió por la cara de Nigel que se ruborizaba al soltar a Abby y se aclaraba la garganta.

Se quedaron ambos sin habla y solo se sonrieron tímidamente, y miraron a Deny, que su cara mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

El bolsillo derecho de Nigel se calentó hasta hacerle una pequeña apertura a su pantalón, y salió el pequeño corazón de madera que le había dado Deny hace algunas semanas atrás.

-El corazón- dijo Deny levantándolo con cuidado de no maltratarlo, como si fuese de porcelana, y se dio cuenta de que palpitaba como si fuera de verdad.

-¿Por qué esta caliente?- preguntó Nigel.

-Por que ama a alguien…- dijo Deny con el ceño fruncido entrecerrando los ojos, por el brillo que despedía el pequeño corazón -… y al parecer, demasiado.

Nigel volteó a ver a Abby quien veía el corazón con detenimiento.

-Bájale de espuma a si chocolate- dijo Deny devolviéndole a Nigel su corazón –como sea, me tengo que ir, aquí están sus horarios- les entregó a cada uno una hoja con horarios, como les había descrito, y vieron que la porritas practicaban 3 horas diariamente, mientras que los futbolistas, 3 horas y media cada día.

-Deny, yo…- empezó a Decir Nigel, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, Deny ya se había esfumado.

-Mira, nuestras prácticas son al mismo tiempo- dijo Abby comparando papeles –Podríamos ir juntos…

El pequeño corazón aún en la mano de Nigel le empezó a quemar de nuevo, haciendo que Nigel soltara un gritito de dolor, abrió su mano, y vio que obtuvo un color rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Abby tomando la mano de Nigel entre las de ella.

-Ya no puedo mas, Abby yo…- dijo Nigel y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Hey, Nigie- Me acabo de enterar de las buenas nuevas- dijo una chica de cabellera rubia, con ojos cafés, que llevaba el uniforme de las porristas puesto, que consistía en una falda blanca a las rodillas, con una blusa rojo con blanco que tenía un sapo en ella, caminaba a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose a Nigel, y cuando llegó a su destino, empujó a Abby –comper- dijo al mismo tiempo que Abby perdía el equilibrio, y trató de agarrarse de la mano de Nigel, pero solo jaló el corazón consigo –Nigie, hola, apenas me dijeron que el equipo tiene nuevo core back- abrazó de último a Nigel, sin percatarse de que Abby se levantaba.

-Rachel, ¿desde cuándo me dices Nigie?... ¿Desde cuándo me hablas?- preguntó apartando a Rachel de él

-Desde que eres core back tonito, además, eres popular- dijo Rachel y lo abrazó por el cuello, pero Nigel no le devolvió el abrazo, y solo vio como Abby estaba cruzada de brazos en frente de el, y él solo encogió los hombros, Rachel le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su cara y Nigel se volvió a perder en sus ojos, que le eran familiares, pues en el día del concierto se había perdido en ellos.

Abby examinaba el corazón para encontrar que era, y apartar su mente del insípido momento que pasaba frente a ella, y para saber porqué había tomado un tono rojizo, pero conforme Rachel se acercaba más a Nigel, el corazón se volvía más azul, claro que Abby no había notado porqué había sido. Levantó la mirada para anunciar el even0to, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues vio a Rachel que estaba a punto de besar a Nigel, y éste no hacía gran cosa para evitarlo. Apretó el puño dónde tenía el corazón y caminó fuera de esa escena, para ir de una vez por todas a su horrible práctica de porristas.

-Abby- exclamó Nigel regalando toda su atención a Abby, y apartando a Rachel de su camino lo más delicado que pudo –Ahora vengo- se dignó a disculparse y dio un paso, pero Rachel lo jalaba de un brazo, se volvió y Rachel le plantó un beso en la boca sin previo aviso.

Mientras, Abby se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia los vestidores, para acabar lo más rápido posible con esa tontería, ya ahí, se sentó en una banca, y puso sus manos sobre su cara. De momento, su celular sonó.

-Si es ese idiota, sueña que le voy a contestar- pensó figurándose que sería Nigel quien la estaba buscando.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos, y la cara larga la suplantó por una bella sonrisa.

 _Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Adivina quién está en el país, iré para allá en unos días. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Te extraño._

-Es Dany…- se dijo Abby a sí misma, y parecía que le hubieran dado una pastilla para sentirse como si hubiese empezado a vivir y estuviese descubriendo cosas nuevas.

 _Hola niño, ¡hace mucho tiempo que no te veo! Que bien que puedas venir al fin. Sabes, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo… o mejor dicho, lo tengo, necesito hablar con alguien_

Le respondió Abby por medio de mensajes de texto, y mientras se cambiaba de ropa, por una más cómoda para poder hacer ejercicio cómodamente, esperaba respuesta de 'Dany', hasta que su celular sonó de nuevo:

 _Te leo._


	12. Deny me obligó

Aproximadamente 45 minutos después, Abby salió al campo, dónde todas las animadoras practicaban pirámides y estiramientos.

-Miren quien llegó- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos dejando caer a una señorita un poco pasada de sobrepeso. -¿Qué quieres aquí, Lincoln?

-¿Yo? Nada, pero me obligan a estar en este estúpido equipo- dijo Abby encogiéndose de hombros con actitud retadora.

-Más cuidado con lo que dices, Lincoln, te puedo echar del equipo si yo quiero- dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

-Sería una lástima- replicó Abby esbozando una sonrisa retadora

-Escucha, ya me cansaste…

-Ya, es suficiente, Rachel, al frente- dijo una joven un poco más alta que ella, que tenía el cabello corto y negro, con unos ojos grises que apenas se notaban, pues los tenía rasgados, se veía joven, de unos 18 años como máximo, pues iba en el último grado de preparatoria. –Hola, tú debes ser Abby, soy Deyana- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Si, soy yo- dijo Abby estrechando la mano de Deyana.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos un par de reglas, uno: las nuevas tienen que pasar un examen para ser porrista, no te preocupes, pasarás. Solo es dar piruetas, pirámides, nada del otro mundo-. Explicó Deyana con una sonrisa, aún sin zafarse de la mano de Abby, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Abby nunca había hecho una pirueta si no había sido para salvar su vida, y eso fue hace 3 años, la última vez que lo hizo. –Segundo: No toleramos los retrasos, te voy a pasar lo de hoy, pero si llegas 3 veces tarde, lo lamento Abby, pero tendrás que salirte del equipo…

-…claro- dijo Abby comprensiva, y el tono de su celular sonó. Se desenganchó de Deyana, y sacó el pequeño aparato.

-Sin distracciones, porfa- dijo Deyana quitándole el celular. –Segunda regla.

-…Claro- asintió Abby con una falsa sonrisa, pero cuando Deyana le dio la espalda, la cambió por un resoplido y tornó los ojos en blanco.

-Equipo, acérquense-. Dijo Deyana aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de las animadoras –Muy bien, algunos avisos importantes: Las animadoras de los sapos, nos enorgullece en tener varias integrantes nuevas, que harán las pruebas éste sábado para ver si están dentro… ahora, algunas reglas que deben seguir, y las repito, porque hay algunas personas que todavía no les queda claro esto…

Parloteo tras parloteo que Abby lo tenía grabado en la memoria, así que distrajo su atención con los jugadores de fútbol, que solo estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se burlaba de Wally, quien estaba siendo tacleado horriblemente por Nigel, y pedía auxilio cada vez que podía.

-…Abby,… ¿Abby?... LINCOLN- gritó Deyana para que Abby se dignara a voltear.

-¿Qué? ¿Cual? ¿Yo? ¿Vesícula? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Abby saliendo del transe y volteando a ver a las animadoras.

-Pasa al frente- indicó Deyana señalando con la cabeza un lugar al lado de Kuki.

Abby caminó en frente de todas que la veían con una mirada expectante, algunas con admiración, y otra con discriminación, pues Rachel les había metido la idea de que solo era una presumida.

-¿También a ti?- preguntó Abby en susurro.

-En realidad quiero estar en el equipo- contestó kuki en el mismo tono.

-…Lucy, Nidya, Diana y… Fany…- Deyana terminó de nombrar a las nuevas animadoras del equipo, seguido de un aplauso sin ánimos de las demás.

-¿Fany?- Preguntó Kuki mientras ella y Abby se paraban junto a Fany.

-Deny me obligó- Dijo Fany de muy mala gana.

-¿También a ti?- se mofó Abby

-Ustedes van a hacer la prueba éste sábado a las 3.00 en punto, no quiero retrasos- dijo Deyana y puso especial atención en Abby, quien se escondió bajo su gorra. -…pueden llevar a quien quieran…- continuó con una sonrisa, al ver que Abby volteaba a ver a los jugadores, en especial a cierto tacleador. -…incluso jugadores de fútbol

Abby sonrió al oír la noticia, y lentamente giró para ver a Deyana, vio de reojo a Mike, que la saludaba desde las gradas, sentado correctamente, sin ninguna mala postura, y alzó su mano en el aire y la agitó vigorosamente, mismo gesto que Abby devolvió solo con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió maliciosamente al ver el gesto que intercambiaron, y se volvió hacia Nigel, y en su cerebro, estaba ideando un plan para hacer que Abby se derrumbara junto con toda su reputación y su carrera artística.

Horas y rasguños después, finalmente Deyana dio por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento de las animadoras.

-Kuki, Fany, Abby, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?- preguntó Deyana viéndolas dirigirse a los vestidores. Las tres chicas voltearon, y caminaron hasta ella de regreso. –Chicas, ¿Conocen a Deny?

-Si, es nuestra representante- dijo Abby

-Genial. Pues ella, habló conmigo, y dice que harán un video…

-Pues…

-¡Si! ¡Espero que tenga azúcar flores y muchos colores!- dijo Kuki alegremente

-¿Quieres crear a la ñoñita perfecta?- preguntó Fany cruzándose de brazos

-…como sea, solo las acepté, porque uno: saldré en el video, y dos: Deny es mi prima.

-Genial- replicó Abby con una sonrisa.

-Así que voy a ayudarles para que pasen el examen sin problemas- dijo Deyana viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Kuki, la sonrisa disimulada y de renegación de Abby, y el ceño fruncido de Fany.

Se habían quedado las 3 chicas que acababan de averiguar un poco más de Deny, que se encontraban viendo al equipo de fútbol jugar un poco brusco, y de vez en cuando, hacían una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y que tal vas con Ritch?- preguntó Kuki, haciendo que Fany se interesara en el tema.

-Ah… lo dejé hace unas horas…- dijo Abby sin muchos ánimos, pero parecía un poco afligida.

-¡Si!- Exclamó Fany de igual manera que lo hizo Nigel en señal de triunfo. Lo que hizo que Kuki y Abby pusieran atención a Fany. –E…no me importa- mintió y se volteó hacia otro lado para ocultar su alegría.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- retomó Kuki

-No lo se… supongo que me interesa mas otra persona- dijo Abby recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kuki suspirando por Nigel.

-Lo sabía- dijo Fany satisfecha cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Kuki volteara a verla sin entender aún. –Que… ese tipo iba a anotar…- señaló a un jugador lesionado.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué no es ese Wally?- preguntó Abby poniéndose de pie al ver que el güero se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Mi novio!- exclamó Kuki corriendo hacia el campo.

-¡Mi bajista!- exclamó Abby al ir corriendo hacia el campo, justamente por donde Kuki había ido.

-…La victoria es dulce- dijo Fany al ir tras Abby.

Las tres corrieron al campo, donde todos se juntaron alrededor de Wally, se abrieron paso entre ellos, y vieron que sólo lo habían golpeado.

-Dios, ¿quien pudo haber hecho algo así?- se preguntó Abby.

-No se… p-p-pero—yo no fui- dijo Nigel nervioso al lado de ella. Abby volteó y vio que, a diferencia de los otros jugadores, Nigel permanecía casi intacto.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó Abby incrédula.

-No, no, no, no, no…- trató de explicar Nigel

-Fuiste tu- se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro –fuiste tu- alzó el tono de voz entre risas.

-¿Fuiste tu?- preguntó kuki furiosa girándose hacia ellos.

-Este…- dijo Nigel mirando la rabia en los ojos de Kuki.

Abby lo jaló por la mano lejos de ahí, y Nigel no tuvo tiempo de decir otra palabra.

* * *

 _Este fic lo empecé a escribir en un bloc de hojas a mano, por si no lo adivinan, en clase. No sé de donde sacaba tanto tiempo para transcribirlo tal cual... Dios._

 _El original se lo presté a una amiga hace años y la señorita no sabe dónde quedó -_- Quien haya llegado hasta éste punto, mis respetos rejejajajá._

 _¿Debería intentar seguirlo?_


End file.
